Trustworthy vs Untrustworthy
by Akkadia
Summary: While at a festival Karou disappears and Hikaru almost blows top. When the host club members find the younger Hitachiin twin they're in for a surprise. Can Karou learn to trust after being left in the gutter...for dead? Please R&R first OHSHC story!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, I know this is the last thing I should be doing, starting a new fic. But I had this idea after watching a majority of the episodes of Ouran High school Host club and I couldn't resist writing down the idea that popped in my head! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over any characters mentioned in the host club or the school of Ouran itself. I hope to own the box sets soon though!

Chapter 1: Twin Trouble

"Karou? Karou where are you?" Hikaru Hitachiin turned another corner and tightened his hands into fists. Slamming the fist against the concrete wall, tearing the skin in the process, Hikaru felt a raindrop hit his cheek. Moment's later thunder rumbled and the rain came down by the bucketfuls. Hikaru took off running in search of some means of shelter. Once he reached the commoners grocery market (as Tamaki would put it) he stepped inside and flipped open his cell phone when he heard that familiar ringtone, "What is it my lord?" He didn't even bother to hide the irritation in his voice.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?!"

Hikaru was startled by the tone as well as the volume in Tamaki's voice. He then remembered that he had completely forgotten to inform the rest of the host club about his twin's sudden disappearance, "I'm at Konohai's grocery market. Karou's missing."

"Stay there; we'll come pick you up. Then we will organize a search party to find Karou." Tamaki answered after speaking to Haruhi in the background.

Hikaru flipped his phone shut and stepped back outsides standing underneath the hanging roof. He shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned his head against the concrete wall. Hikaru thought back to how he had wound up in that situation in the first place. All the blame was to be placed on the host club king and his ridiculous ideas.

FLASHBACK

_"Until next time ladies." Kyoyua opened the door and waited for the last of the customers to leave before turning his attention to the rest of the host club, "Well I suppose I will see you all first thing Monday."_

_"Hey Haruhi, what are you doing this weekend?" Tamaki asked._

_"Well actually there's a festival taking place this weekend and I planned on checking it out since I missed it last year." Haruhi answered. Seconds later she backed up and fell against the couch when Tamaki got extremely close, "Uh Senpai?"_

_"Then the host club will be joining you! What a day to spend with my wonderful daughter!" Tamaki went into full Daddy mode smothering Haruhi in the process._

_Haruhi managed to release herself from her senpai and turned around, "I'm going by myself."_

_"Oh come on Haruhi don't be so mean to daddy!" Tamaki whined pulling out his puppy dog eyes causing everyone else to groan._

_Haruhi rolled her eyes as she made her way to the door, "I'll be right back senpai." Moments later she returned holding a dictionary, "Tamaki-senpai, I don't believe you know the meaning of the word 'no' so I'm going to show you myself." She jumped when she felt the Hitachiin twins drape their arms around her shoulders._

_"You do realize that definition is written in a language he won't understand." Hikaru spoke._

_"Besides you know how Milord can it be when it comes to commoners activities." Karou added._

_"So please just say yes and save is from the agony of watching him come up with some scheme to go anyway and of course drag us into it." The twins spoke in unison._

_"Haru-chan I agree with Tama-chan." Hunny said as he swallowed his last bit of cake, "The host club hasn't done anything together for awhile. Besides a festival sounds like fun!"_

_Haruhi groaned, "Not you too Hunny-senpai!" She plopped down on the sofa and leaned forward resting her head in her hand, "I thought this was supposed to be my weekend." She sighed, "Ok fine, but I will meet you guys there at 10:30, don't be late."_

_Tamaki beamed, "Then it's settled. We go first thing tomorrow!"_

_Kyoyua pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Now that we have that taken care of let's plan for next week's day."_

_(8 am next morning)_

_Karou groaned into his pillow. He had just woken up from a very strange dream and was trying his best to fall back asleep and not disturb his twin. He was failing miserably at both tasks. _

_"What's wrong Karou?"_

_Karou jumped when he saw his twin's eyes open, "Hikaru you startled me." He took a deep breath and waited for heart to stop pounding, "nothing wrong I just can't call back to sleep." _

_Hikaru smiled, "I'm sorry. Are you ok?"_

_Karou turned to he was on his back looking up at the ceiling, "Yeah I'm okay, just curious about a dream I just had. I don't really remember what happened but I think it had something to do about today."_

_Hikaru looked at his twin with a concern expression, "you mean the festival. Do you think something is going to happen?"_

_Karou shook his head, "I don't' know. I just know that the dream scared me." He let out a faint gasp when he felt Hikaru's hand on his bare shoulder._

_"It's Ok Karou it was just a dream nothing more." Hikaru pulled his twin closer, "Besides today we can bug Milord by kicking his butt at all the activities and keeping Haruhi just out of his reach." He waited and sure enough a smile appeared on his look-alikes' face. Seconds later their cell-phone ran blaring out the ringtone that made them both groan. Hikaru picked up the phone and flipped it open, "Yes what is it Milord?" the then switched it to speaker so they both could hear Tamaki at the same time_

_"You answered after the first ring. That indeed is the first."_

_The twins looked at each other confused, "Kyoyua sempai- why are you calling us on Milord's phone?"_

_"Because I am at his mansion. We figured we would meet at the Suoh estate and head to the festival from there." Kyoyua answered, "His estate is the closest to where it's being held."_

_"How is it such a wonderful commoner's event was taking place every year without my knowledge?" Tamaki spoke in the background. Moments later he started dancing around the room._

_"Could you meet us here in an hour?" Kyoyua asked ignoring the blonde's idiotic dance of happiness. _

_"Sure we'll see you in an hour." Hikaru flipped the phone shut and turned to see Karou already heading towards the bathroom._

_(1 hour and 10 minutes later)_

_"Did Haru-chan say where she wanted us to meet her?" Hunny asked clutching his bunny close to him._

_"Mori-senpai, why don't you lift Hunny-senpai on your shoulders and let him look around?" Hikaru suggested._

_Mori nodded as he lifted Hunny on his shoulders. "Take a look around and see if you can find her." He slowly turned in a circle so Hunny would be able to see in all directions._

_"Oh wait I can see here. She's standing next to one of the booths." Hunny pointed in a direction opposite to where they were standing._

_Mori set Hunny down and the host club followed him through the crowd. It didn't take them long to reach Haruhi who was trying her luck at the goldfish scooping booth._

_"Haruhi!" Tamaki ran and glomped his 'daughter' from behind causing her to drop the fish, "Oops!"_

_Haruhi shrugged her senpai off and started to walk away, "I knew this was going to happen. That's why I wanted to come here alone…" she grumbled as she started to walk away._

_Tamaki revealed, "You didn't say anything like that."_

_Kyoyua slid into the scene, "It appears he was too excited about the festival he wasn't even paying attention to what you were saying."_

_"Haru-chan, wait for us!" Hunny ran after his kouhai and gave her his cute eyes, "Don't be mad at Tama-chan. We couldn't find you when we first got here. Tama-chan was just glad that we found you."_

_Not even Haruhi could resist her senpai's cute features and knew Tamaki had no clue what she had been doing, "It's ok Hunny-senpai. Come on you guys let me show you around." She jumped when she felt two arms drape themselves on her shoulders. Haruhi mentally slapped herself in the face, 'Should have expected these two to do that." Moments later she heard a squeaking. She turned around to see Tamaki frozen in place. Clearly he had been trying to glomp his 'daughter' again but was beaten to the bunch by Hikaru and Kaoru._

_As the young female host showed the rest of the host club around the festival, each of them spotted something that sparked their interest. The whole time the twins kept Haruhi just out of reach of their lord. After a few hours they decided to break for lunch._

_"Haru-chan this has been so much fun!"_

_Haruhi smiled, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Hunny-senpai." She turned to see Tamaki sulking in the corner, "Now what's wrong with him?"_

_"Milord hasn't had a chance to spend anytime with you today so he's trying to make us feel sorry for him." Hikaru explained._

_"It's not our fault he wasn't quick enough to escort you around the festival." Karou chimed in causing to Tamaki to start yelling in the background. Of course everyone ignored him._

_"Well why don't we order our food so wee can return to the festival." Haruhi pleaded._

_After some minor complications due to Tamaki's fascination with the commoners menu the host club ordered their food and were not patiently waiting for their dishes to arrive._

_Karou stood up, "Be right back." He then headed in the direction of the restrooms._

_15 minutes later Hikaru was starting to get antsy, "I'm going to go check on Karou." With that he excused himself from the table and headed towards the bathroom, "Karou, Karou are you in here?" To his surprise the restroom was empty. Hikaru suddenly doubled over by a sharp pain in his stomach. Something was wrong. He ran out of the restroom and looked franticly around the restaurant. When he saw no sign of his twin Hikaru ran out of the restaurant. He didn't' know exactly where he was going. All he knew was he had to find his twin, "Just hang on Karou I'm coming."_

END OF FLASHBACK

Hikaru was brought back to the present when he heard a car horn beep. The older Hitachiin twin ran and climbed into the limo, "Thanks." He was answered with a slap across the face, "Haruhi what the hell was that for?"

Haruhi took a deep breath, "That was for running off and scaring us half to death. What the hell were you thinking running off without telling us? Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

Hikaru clutched his cheek shaking his head, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't find Karou and I panicked. Karou said he had a bad feeling about today. It doesn't' happen very often but Karou will have a dream that seriously scares him. Once in a great while the dreams will prove true." Hikaru tightened his hands into fists, "I just want my brother. I'm so worried about him."

Hunny climbed off Mori's lap and scooted closer, "Hika-chan you can hold my bunny if it will make you feel better."

Hikaru smiled, 'No that's ok Hunny-senpai. I appreciate the offer though." He brought his legs up onto the seat and hugged his knees to his chest, "To be honest I'm getting scared. I can't shake this feeling that something had happened to Karou."

Kyoyua pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Hikaru tell me where have you looked so far."

Hikaru thought for a moment before explaining all the places he had searched for his twin. He then turned and looked out the window, "Do you have any ideas Kyoyua senpai?"

Kyoyua flipped out his phone, "Just leave it to me. After we called you Hunny-senpai called the troops (episode 7 for the anime the troops that attacked Honey when they went to Kyoyua's jungle paradise) and organized a search party. He told them to call me if they had any news." Moment's later Kyoyua's phone went off, "Yes? Hmm, I see. Yes than you." the vice president of the host club flipped his phone shut, "They found him…"

Hikaru turned, "Where is he senpai?"

Kyoyua sighed, "He's at the hospital…"

A/N: Ok that's it should I continue or not? It's all up to my readers! Sorry if I made any mistakes with the characters. I've only seen the episodes once or twice so…. Also this not a KarouXHikaru story… Brotherly love strictly….I don't mind those kinds of stories and who knows I might write one myself if my readers want me too. But for not this brotherly love between our favorite twins and perhaps TamakiXHaruhi…all depends on my readers


	2. Kaoru's Pain Hikaru's Guilt

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long for this chapter. I had slight writer's block for it and I wanted to my prince of tennis story chapters done (check them out please if you like that anime). What a way to end the first chapter huh? I'm such a cliffy glutton aren't eye. But you guys will forgive me right (borrows Honey-senpai's cute face). Lol j/k well without further ado here is chapter 2! Whoo hoo!

Chapter 2: Kaoru's pain Hikaru's Guilt

Hikaru stopped his pacing for several seconds to glare at the annoying ticking device on the wall. What was that stupid thing called again? He didn't know. He couldn't remember. After hearing the horrible news the only thing Hikaru did know was that his twin was hurt and it was all his fault. The only thing he did know about the annoying device was that he wanted to smash it to smithereens. Every tick the device gave off was just a constant reminder of how much time had gone by since he had heard about Kaoru…

FLASHBACK

"_He's at the hospital."_

_All feeling left Hikaru's body as he slowly turned to face his senpai, "What do you mean he's at the hospital?" Hikaru knew Kyoya was never one for making jokes. He wished with all his heart that his senpai had finally grown a sense of humor._

_Kyoya closed his constantly opened notebook and looked at Hikaru, "It's just as I said. He's at the hospital."_

"_Kyoya did they say what happened to Kaoru?" Tamaki asked slightly grasping Haruhi's hand with his own._

_Kyoya turned his attention to Tamaki, "Only that he was in terrible condition and in severe need of medical treatment, "Kyoya answered pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "My eldest brother is tending to him right now." The host club VP looked over in time to see Hikaru dig his nails into his arm breaking the skin. Kyoya took a hold of his Kouhai's arm, "Stop that."_

_Hikaru snatched his arm away, "I can't help it. This is all my fault. I'm so upset."_

_"I think we all are. But Hikaru you need to calm down, "Haruhi said quietly, "Hurting yourself isn't going to help your brother." She recoiled against her seat tightening her grip on Tamaki's hand at the expression on Hikaru's face._

_"Haruhi's right Hikaru, "Mori spoke up startling the elder Hitachiin twin, "You need to calm down."_

_Hikaru took a deep breath and nodded, "You're right, I'm sorry."_

_Kyoya looked out the window, "Hmm, well in any case we have arrived at the hospital." He led the host club into the building where they were greeted by man who vaguely resembled the shadow king. Kyoya walked off and spoke to the man for several moments before returning to the host club, "I have been informed by my brother Kaoru is currently in surgery right now."_

_"Sur-surgery?!"_

_"What? Why is Kao-chan in surgery Kyo-chan?" Hani asked even as he was perched on Mori's shoulders with a sad expression on his face."_

_"According to my brother Kaoru was shot…"_

END OF FLASHBACK

3 hours had gone by; 3 excruciating hours; and no word on Kaoru's condition. To everyone's surprise Hikaru was taking the wait better than they expected him to. True he hadn't stopped pacing since they were first shown to the waiting room. But in all honesty they expected him to make a fuss and demand to be with his twin. But to avoid setting the older Hitachiin off the rest of the host club kept their distance and their thoughts to themselves.

Mori was slowly rubbing Hunny's back as he slowly drifted of to sleep. Fade tear tracks were evident on the child-like 3rd year's face.

The rest of the host club occupied themselves as well as they could to help past the time. Tamaki was flipping through a magazine. He showed no evidence of stupidity, instead his expression was undeniably serious. Haruhi was sitting next to him occupying herself with a book she had purchased during the festival.

The festival…

I was hard to believe that the Host club was enjoying themselves at the festival just a few hours ago. Could it be the festival was just a dream?" No, Haruhi's book was proof. She had told them the festival was the only place she could find the particular novel for such a great price. Hikaru wished this was a dream. He wished it with all his heart. But he knew it wasn't. The red marks on his arm where he had constantly pinched himself while pacing was raw proof.

Finally the double doors opened and Kyoya's brothers walked up to the youngest of the Ootori family. The three of them spoke for several moments before turning their attention to the rest of the host club, "Kaoru's surgery was a success. But for the next few weeks he will have to keep his arm in a sling and avoid as much movement with it as possible. The nerves in his arm were severely damaged by the bullet. We have done all we can. Now it's up to him. He's going to need at least 2 days in recovery and we'll keep him a day longer for observation."

"Can we see him? Tamaki asked quietly seeing has how Hikaru had collapsed from pacing for the past 3 hours.

"Yes; though not for long. Kaoru needs his rest. Kyoya, you may lead them to Mr. Hitachiin's room. He's in the south ward; ward 23. Your visiting time is limited to 20 minutes."

Kyoya nodded as he led the host club to one of the many private wards, "Ok Hikaru would you like a few moments alone with Kaoru?"

"No I'm sure he'd like to see all of us, "Hikaru answered, speaking for the first time since they had arrived. He led the other into the room. Hikaru felt his legs grow weak at the sight before him. Kaoru was lying in the hospital bed with numerous bruises covering his body. His left arm was wrapped in a clean white bandage resting against his chest in a sling. Hikaru took a deep breath and stepped forward, "Kaoru?"

Kaoru slowly opened his eyes, "Hey guys what happened?" He groaned lightly and glanced down at his bandaged arm. Seconds later a panicked expression began to form on his face, "What happened to me? Hikaru! Hikaru where are you! Help me! Hikaru please don't let them hurt me!"

Hikaru ran to his brother's side and took a hold of his shaking hand, "Karou, Kaoru it's ok, I'm here. No one is going to hurt you I promise." He could easily see the fear dancing in his twin's eyes and turned to face Kyoya who in return nodded.

"I think it's best if we leave these two alone. I get the feeling Kaoru needs his brother right now." Kyoya turned and ushered the others out of the room, "Oh Hikaru I'll be sure to make the arrangements so you can stay here. Try to see if you can find out what happened to him."

"Arigato Kyoya-senpai." Hikaru said, before turning his attention turning his attention back to his brother, 'Kaoru, do you remember what happened to you after you went to the restroom?"

Kaoru looked at his brother with fear evident in his eyes, "I was attacked…."

FLASHBACK

_Kaoru finished his 'business' before walking to the sink to watch his hands. Seconds later he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head and darkness overtook him._

_"You idiots! I told you to get the older twin Hikaru…"_

_"But their identical boss, how were we supposed to know which one he was. You just said grab the Hitachiin brat."_

_"Well in any case keep it down. We don't want the little brat to wake up before we decided what we're going to do."_

_It was too late for that. For Kaoru had regained conscience quite a while ago. The younger Hitachiin slowly opened his eyes and groaned lightly. His head ached like crazy due to the blow from earlier and he couldn't help but notice his hands were locked in handcuffs. Kaoru sat up slowly to avoid giving himself a head rush. He looked around and realized he didn't recognize the place. It appeared to be some sort of warehouse. Kaoru looked over to see three strange men talking in the corner, ""Hey where am I?" He was surprised by the tone in his voice. It was weaker then he thought it would be, "Who are you guys? What do you want with me?"_

_One of the men stood up and began walking towards Kaoru, "For such a rich little bastard rich enough to tend Ouran Academy you sure ask a lot of questions."_

_Kaoru looked up at the man. He couldn't but have been older than 20. But he appeared not to have a wealthy background due to his shabby clothing, "What the hell do you want with me? Better yet why did you want my brother?"_

_The man wrapped his hand around Kaoru's neck, "Why don't you be a good little brat and shut that mouth of yours. Or perhaps I should shot is for you. The only sound I want to hear is your screams…"_

_When the man tightened his grip around Kaoru's neck he began struggling, "Lt me go I said! What do you want from me?" he managed to gasp out. Kaoru thrust his knee upwards and managed to his the man in the 'lower regions' and took off running. Even though he had no idea where he was Kaoru knew he had to get away. He didn't get very far as he heard the sound of the gun go off followed by an excruciating pain ripping through his body. Kaoru fell to his knees._

_"You're not going anywhere you little brat." The man walked said walking over to him. He kicked Karou in the stomach, "You know what I'm going to do to you?" He knelt down so he was closer to Kaoru, "I'm going to make you feel physically what your brother made my sister feel emotionally. I'm going to punish Hikaru Hitachiin by destroying the most important person in his life; his little twin brother Kaoru."_

_Kaoru's eyes grew wide. This guy was crazy. Hikaru had never hurt a girl…at least not to his knowledge. True when they were younger they were cruel to girls but they had a good reason. He didn't have time to think about it as he felt another kick to his stomach followed by constant blows to his arms, legs even his face. _

_Blood was starting to gush out of the bullet wound in his right arm. And his vision was starting to go blurry. Kaoru slipped into darkness again when he felt another blow to his head._

END OF FLASHBACK

"I woke up when you came in the room."

Hikaru's eyes were as wide as saucers when his twin finished explaining what had happened to him, "Kaoru you said he was trying to punish me for hurting his sister by hurting you?"

"Yes he said you hurt his sister emotionally." Karou looked at his twin, "Hikaru is there something you're not telling me?" he gasped when he felt his brother grasp on his hand tightening, "Hikaru?"

"Kaoru, do you remember a few weeks ago when I got that letter? Well turns out it was from a girl in our class who wanted to confess her feelings to me." Hikaru reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter, "I was wearing these jeans when I met with her that's why I still have it. I guess the maids forgot to take it out before they washed them..." He handed the faded note to Kaoru, "Anyway she told me she's like for a while and I told her I was sorry but I didn't feel the same way. But I told that you and I would both be her friends. It was Nayumi Kotohashi." He sighed deeply, "She told me she was ok with that. She was upset that I didn't feel the same but she said she was happy I at least wanted to be her friend. I didn't think she actually took my rejection that hard."

Kaoru looked over the letter, "Nayumi, she's one of our normal customers for the host club. She's a nice girl, being friends with her will be fine. But Hikaru you need to talk to her and find out if she really was that upset about you turning her down. Did she cry or anything?"

"No, in fact she smiled and gave me a hug. Her exact words were, 'That's fine I understand. But at least I had the courage to tell you how I feel. I'm just glad we can still be friends. I hope I didn't sound too pathetic.'" Hikaru shrugged, "She didn't sound pathetic either for the record. She is a beautiful girl, it's just you're more important to me (brotherly love people no twincest incase your mind was starting to wander towards the gutter)."

"Well in any case you need to talk to her and find out. She could have just been putting on an act. You know how girls can be sometimes." Kaoru pointed out.

"Yes, then perhaps she can help me find the man who did this two you and I can return the favor." Hikaru's tone of voice was murderous and the expression on his face made his twin whimper. Hikaru noticed and relaxed his face, "I'm sorry Kaoru. I didn't mean to upset you."

Kaoru relaxed as well, "It's ok but for now can you just stay here with me Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, "I'm afraid to be alone right now." He scooted over so his twin could climb into the hospital bed.

Hikaru slipped off his shoes and climbed into the bed with Kaoru. He took his twins non-bandaged hand into is own, "Try and get some rest Kaoru. Don't worry I'll be here when you wake up I promise."

Kaoru released a faint yawn, "I guess I am pretty tired. You'd think after being passed out for so long I would be wide awake." He looked to and was surprised to find Hikaru snoring lightly. His red bangs fluttering as he breathed. Seconds later he heard a faint knock followed by the sound of is door opening, "Uh, Kyoya-senpai, did you want something?"

"Yes, I was going to ask Hikaru if he wanted to sleep in a separate bed. But it seems my question has been answered without words." Kyoya explained as he stepped into the room, "I don't think I have ever seen your brother upset. The only time he's been that scared was in Karuizawa when you and Haruhi were almost hit by that vase. I knew you two were close but this is completely new to me."

Kaoru looked down at his older twin, "You mean he was that worried?"

"Yes, look at his arm. He was so scared something happened to you and believed it was his own fault he subconsciously started to punish himself." Kyoya pointed out.

Kaoru looked at the faint scratch marks on Hikaru's arm and sighed deeply, "I didn't mean to worry everyone."

"Kaoru keep an eye on Hikaru."

Karou looked at his senpai confused, "Sure but why?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Trust me. It's easy to see how much you two care for each other. There's no doubt Hikaru is going to find out who did this to you and make him pay. You know how he can get. But above all else I'm afraid he'll do something to himself as punishment for allowing you to get hurt."

Kaoru's eyes widened. Would his twin really go that far?

**

A/N: There you have it Chapter 2! Sorry for all the cliffies and flashbacks lol. It's just the way the idea's came to me lol. Well once again sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC. I'm still fairly new to the series and trust me this is going to get really good! 3 reviews= chapter 3!


	3. AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ!

A/N: Attention all readers. I DO plan on contiuing with this story. I just have writer's block majorly and it's not helping the fact that I'm struggling with my car, job, and trying to find a new place to live.... I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. So please bear with me. If you still do want me to continue this please be kind as to drop a review if you would. You do't have to but it will make me feel better. I'd borrow Tamaki's corner of woe but one thing I do is that he's going to need it later....


	4. Suggestions and Explanations

Tamaki: (Opens the door) The Ouran Host club welcomes you to the chapter 3.

Hikaru: It's about time. Kaoru is going crazy sitting in that hospital.

Akkadia: (rolls her eyes). You guys... Hey Kyoya has my TNT arrived yet. (Looks up when she sees a helicopter flying over head.) Oh never mind here it is.

Hunny: Kadi-chan what's that for?

Akkadia: (points to a gigantic block behind her) I think this is self-explanatory. Hey can someone please do my disclaimer.

Haruhi: Obviously the authoress doesn't own us. In fact I'm richer than her right now. But she does own Nayumi.

The twins: Ooh that was harsh. Well here is the chapter!

Chapter 3: Suggestions and Explanations

Three days. It had only been three days. But to Hikaru it felt like three centuries. Yes exaggeration was definitely in the older Hitachiin twin's vocabulary. Ever since he was nearly forced to leave his twin's side Hikaru felt so awkward. It didn't help during the host club. Over half of his and Kaoru's customers kept asking about his mirror image. The twins and decided to tell the ladies that Kaoru had fallen down the stairs hurting his arm and getting a slight concussion. None of them needed to know the real reason.

"Hikaru how is Kaoru been doing?"

Hikaru looked at his young guest in the traditional yellow dress and smiled. She was one of their regular customers, "Well he wishes he didn't have to lie around in bed all day. Just this morning when I picked up his homework He begged me not to leave him alone."

"Well perhaps Kaoru just gets lonely without you."

Hikaru's smile reformed itself into a smirk. Even without Kaoru he had figured out a way to make the girls squeal, "No I have a feeling Karou is passing time by coming up with new games he and I can play on our own." Sure enough the girls let out the expect squeal of delight. One would think a headache would be knocking on Hikaru's mind. But after hearing the same sound almost every day he had grown immunity to it.

"Do you know when Karou will be back?"

Hikaru thought for a moment, "As a matter of fact Kaoru will be back tomorrow. He'll be glad to be back for the host club, but I can't say the same for classes." The older Hitachiin was about to say something more when he felt a tug on his blazer.

"Hika-chan, I have an idea." Hunny was at his side clutching Usa-chan tightly to his chest. It was easy to see how hard it was for the guests to keep themselves from squealing.

"What's that Hunny-senpai?"

The squeals could not be held back when Hunny decided to climb onto Hikaru's lap. Following the squeals were a few thuds, "I think we should have a welcome back party for Kao-chan." Hunny said, "It might make him feel better."

Haruhi walked past them with a try of empty tea cups, "Yeah it will no doubt give Tamaki-senpai a reason to go all out and make Kyoya-senpai want to tear his hair out."

"A party? Is there anything we can do to help?" One of the girls asked once she recovered.

Tamaki stepped forward, "Your presence at the party will be the finishing touches to the glorious decorations we will use."

"Let's just be careful not to give Kaoru a heart attack." Kyoya put in already busy calculating for the food, decorations and other necessities he had a feeling Tamaki would want to use, "The purpose of the party will be to welcome Kaoru back from the hospital. Not put him back in the hospital."

Hikaru took a sip of his tea before giving Hunny a one-armed hug, "Sounds like a good idea. Should I tell Kaoru or is it going to be a surprise?"

"We might as well make it a surprise." Haruhi sat down at her usual table, "But Hikaru, are you sure you'll be able to keep it from Kaoru?"

"Don't worry Kaoru and I may be twins but I have quite a few secrets he doesn't know about and I'm sure he does too." Hikaru finished his tea and placed Hunny back on the floor just as the clock tower chimed the hour

"Ladies I'm sorry to say if we are to put together a party for Kaoru you will have to please excuse us for the remainder of the afternoon and evening, "Kyoya said pausing for a moment from his constant typing, "And please try to keep the new of the party hush, hush if you will."

Once all the girls had left the host club members all gathered around Kyoya, "Well let's get to work." Hikaru said.

"Say Hikaru you don't really need to stay to help us with the planning." Tamaki said as he took a seat next to Haruhi, "Kaoru will probably be wondering where you are."

Hikaru took the hint and went to the dressing rooms to change out of their cosplay outfit of the day. Once he was back in his school uniform he bade the rest of the club members good evening before making his way out of the music room and down the hall. That day no homework was assigned so he left his satchel in his locker considering it would be a hassle to retrieve it. That day he had forgotten it on his way to the music room and it didn't help his locker (or whatever they use) was on the other side of the courtyard.

As Hikaru made his to pull out his cell to call his driver he just happened to stumble upon a familiar face. It was Nayumi, "Oh sorry about that Nayumi."

"Hello Hikaru." The short-brown haired girl approached the older Hitachiin with a smile, "I heard about Kaoru, is he ok?"

Hikaru nodded, "Yes, he's doing fine. He'll be back tomorrow." A moments silence pushed itself between them before Hikaru spoke again, "Nayumi may I ask you something? Well actually a few something's I guess?"

"Sure but would it be ok if we walked, then talked? I'm supposed to meet my brother in about 15 minutes." Nayumi held her school satchel close to her chest, "What do you want to ask me?

Hikaru began walking, "Well you actually answered one of my questions. I was going to ask if you had any siblings; namely a brother. My other question is if you were just pretending not to be upset when I rejected you a few days ago."

Nayumi stopped walking causing Hikaru to very nearly run into her, "Why are you asking me that?"

"I need you to answer me first, please." Hikaru responded.

Nayumi turned around and looked into Hikaru's amber eyes, "Hikaru, I admit I was hurt when you rejected me but what girl wouldn't be."

"Did I make you cry?"

"What?"

"Did I make you cry that day?" Hikaru asked again.

"No, you- Hikaru why are you asking me this?" Nayumi was evidently confused.

"So you didn't cry that day then?"

"Well, I did but that was only because I was watching a sad movie. I'm a sap for movies like that." Nayumi admitted, "My brother walked in and saw my tears. He didn't say anything but I could have sworn I saw anger in his eyes."

"You did." Hikaru's voice went dark.

"What?"

"You did see anger." Hikaru turned to Nayumi, "I'm going to tell you something but you must keep it a secret understand?"

"Of course. In fact I can give you a ride home and we can talk in my limo." Nayumi suggested.

"But I thought you had to go meet your brother."

"I can call him and tell him I'm running a little late. He'll understand." Nayumi pulled out her cell phone, made a quick call and took Hikaru's hand into her own, "Come, my driver should be at the front gates by now."

Sure enough a white limo was parked in front of the school gates, "Ah, young mistress I assume you had a good day at school?"

Nayumi only nodded her head in response, "Keito, a friend of mine is in need of a ride home. Are you aware of the location of the Hitachiin estate?"

"Yes, the trip will be no inconvenience."

"Well actually could you take me to the hospital? I want to be with my twin." Hikaru requested.

"But of course."

The two climbed into the limo, "Now Hikaru, what is going on?"

Hikaru took a deep breath, "Well, I think your brother attacked Kaoru."

Nayumi looked up, "What? What makes you say that?"

Hikaru launched into the whole story, telling her everything. When he finished he took a deep breath.

Nayumi was speechless, "But wait I thought Kaoru fell down the stairs."

"That was a lie. We couldn't let the other students know what really happened." Hikaru informed, "Believe me I wish this wasn't the case but you can't ignore the facts. Your brother almost killed mine."

Nayumi looked up again, "What do you want me to do?"

Hikaru sighed deeply, "The only thing I can think of is to set your brother straight. He was actually going to come after me but his friends couldn't tell who they had captured so…" Hikaru stopped and tightened his hands into fists. A gesture he had become accustomed to in the past few days.

Nayumi scooted over and placed her arm around the red-head's shoulder, "I'm sorry Hikaru. I know I'm not Kaoru but if you ever do need someone to talk to it can be me I promise. I'll try to set my brother straight and make him apologize."

"Mistress Nayumi, we have arrived at the hospital

Hikaru looked out the window, "Just please be careful Nayumi and please don't tell anyone at school." As Hikaru climbed out of the limo and made his way to the hospital entrance he couldn't help but wonder if Nayumi would be safe or not.

Brushing the thought out of his mind for the moment, Hikaru entered the hospital and immediately headed up his twin's room. As he entered the room he was greeted by a nurse who did a double take. She looked back and forth several times, "I'm his twin."

Hikaru explained.

"Shh, he's asleep. You may go in if you like but stay quiet." The nurse ordered.

Hikaru only nodded as he walked up to his twin's bed. He sat that for a few moments nearly dozing off himself when he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. Hikaru turned around to see one of Kyoya's older brothers' standing behind him, "Yes?"

"Once your brother wakes up and we do one last check up he will be free to go."

Hikaru only nodded his head in thanks, "Thank you. I know he will be happy to be home again."

The older Otori returned the nod, "Yes well, please keep any eye on him. And we will be scheduling a check up later in the week." With that he turned heel and headed back out of the room.

Ten minutes past and Hikaru was jolted from the doze he had fallen into by a shake of his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Kaoru smiling at him, "Hey Kaoru, are you ready to go home?"

Kaoru only nodded as he took his twin's hand into his own. The two of them stayed silent for several moments before they were interrupted by the door opening. The twins were surprised to see Kyoya standing there in place of his brothers, "Kyoya-senpai what?"

"I see you are finally awake. My brothers just need to do one last check up and you and Hikaru may return home." Kyoya said as he stepped to the side allowing his brothers to enter the room.

Once all things were said and done, Hikaru and Kaoru found themselves sitting Kyoya's limo."

"Thanks for giving us a ride home senpai." Kaoru smiled, "And if you could give my thanks to your brothers. I never really did get a chance to thank them properly."

Kyoya glanced up from his laptop with a brief nod, "I'll be sure to pass on the message."

Minutes later the limo pulled up in front of the Hitachiin mansion and the twins climbed out, "I guess we will see you at school senpai, thanks again."

Hikaru led Kaoru into the mansion and straight up to their room ignoring the greeting from all the staff. Once there the two of them changed out of their clothes and into their orange sleep shorts. The twins climbed under the covers and held each other close, "Welcome home Kaoru."

Akkadia: (rereads the chapter) I think that TNT worked.

Tamaki: (brushing the debris from the explosion off his blazer) Well the chapter was interesting to say the least.

Hunny: (stuffing is face with cake) Yep Hika-chan and Kao-chan are finally together

The twins: (Hugging each other) TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!

Akkadia: Don't make me bring out Renge.

Everyone: Ok ok we'll be good!

Kyoya: (typing away) If you wish for our crazy authoress to continue please stop by the host club and deposit your reviews. 3 reviews = chapter 4!


	5. Back to School and back together

Tamaki: (opens door) The Ouran Host Club welcomes you to chapter 4. (glomping Haruhi)

Haruhi: Senpai. I'm only going to say this once. (pinches Tamaki's hand) Get off.

Tamaki: (whimpers and pulls out puppy dog eyes)

Haruhi: (shakes head)Not falling for that senpai so stop making a fool of yourself.

Hikaru: (walks out carrying a leash) Hey Boss I think it's time for your walk. (puts leash on Tamaki.)

Hunny: Hika-can why are you putting that leash on Tama-chan?

Kaoru: Because, senpai, Boss here keeps acting like a puppy so we're going to treat him like one.

Kyoya: I agree.

Haruhi: Wait where is Akkadia? (freezes along with everyone else when they hear laughing).

Akkadia: (has borrowed Renge's rig) Right here. And if you clowns don't stop acting like idiots I'll have no choice but to sic fan girls on you.

Twins: Piece of cake. We handle the ladies all the time.

Akkadia: Oh really (opens up random door where a bunch random screaming fan girls are behind a 10 inch plate of glass). You can handle this? (Turns to see all host club members hiding in her hamper) Well Renge?

Renge: No you don't own them. Nice try though.

Akkadia: Dang it oh well on with the fic!

A/N: Lol I'm on a mission to gain ownership on the host club. Or at least the twins I love those two! Hope this chapter's satisfactory! If not Gomen!

Chapter 4: Back to school and back together.  
Kaoru Hitachiin slowly opened is eyes, as the sunlight poured into his and his twin brother's bedroom. He glanced at the clock to see that their twin maids would be coming in to give them their wake up call and announce their breakfast in about 10 minutes. Considering it would be highly pointless to try to go back asleep, the younger twin looked down at his reflection and just watched him sleep. Karou had spent to long apart from his twin when he was in the hospital. He wasn't afraid to admit when he wasn't sleeping he was counting the minutes till he'd see his brother again. Kaoru continued to watch Hikaru sleep up until their maids knocked on the door.

"Good morning young masters."

"Good morning."

"Your breakfast is down stairs as per the usual. And we hope young master Kaoru is feeling better." The maids bowed then excused themselves.

Kaoru looked down at his sling and chuckled, "I guess we won't be able to play the 'which one is Hikaru game' now will we?"

Hikaru only smiled as he pulled out a sling identical to his twins, "If I wear this we can." He climbed out of bed and changed into his school uniform, but he kept his right arm out of the sleeve and with some difficulty he put the sling on, "There you see?" He gave his twin a smile heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth and freshen up.

Kaoru just shook his head as he too climbed out of bed and with much difficulty managed to change into his own uniform. He couldn't hold back his yawn. Maybe he should have tried to use those ten minutes. to get in a little extra sleep. Oh well nothing he could do about it now. Maybe he'd sneak a nap in at lunch. As he moved his right arm he winced faintly, "Damn it."

Hikaru was at his twin's side in a matter of seconds, "Kaoru are you ok? Why didn't you tell me you needed help? You know you're not supposed to move your arm. You just got out of the hospital, you want to go back again so soon?"

Karou couldn't hold back the wince at the tone in his twin's voice, "I'm sorry Hikaru." He turned away not want to face his brother at the moment, not when he was upset with him.

Hikaru bit his lip. He had noticed earlier that his twin had grown somewhat distant, even if he didn't know it himself, "Just finish getting dressed. I'm sure a handful of the ladies will be squealing when they see you've returned." He had to change the subject. He hated seeing Karou upset.

Kaoru forced a smile at that as he finished getting dressed and turned to his twin, "Let's head down for breakfast. We don't want to be late." he led his twin out off the room and down the hall to the stairs. But he was stopped in his tracks when Hikaru spoke.

"I talked to Nayumi."

Kaoru slowly turned around, "You talked to her? What did she say?"

Hikaru sighed deeply as he took his twin's hand into his own, "I'll tell you about it after school. For now let's get some breakfast and get to school. Having to entertain the ladies at the host club on my own is not an easy task."

Kaoru only chuckled, "I'm betting so. Boss must have been on your case about that." He led his twin to the dining room where they enjoyed their breakfast in silence and got into the limo and headed to school. When the reached the large building the glanced up at the clock tower to see they only had 5 minutes to get their first class.

"Hey look Kaoru's back."

"But which one is Kaoru? They both have a sling on their arm."

"I guess we still won't be able to tell them apart even with Karou's injury."

The Hitachiin twins only smiled that devlish smile of theirs as they made their way to their class.

Haruhi Fujioka removed her attention from the lesson she was supposedly listening to, to the auburn haired classmate sitting next to her. It was easy to see the other was having a difficult time focusing on the teacher's pointless rambling about who knows what, "Hikaru, hey Hikaru." When the twin didn't answer she reached over and gently tapped his shoulder in hopes to getting his attention, "Hikaru!"

Hikaru snapped himself out of is current trance when he felt the tap on his shoulder and he looked over to see Haruhi's concerned filled eyes looking at him. It was then he realized that the teacher was looking right him.

"Mr. Hitachiin, do you and Mr. Fujioka have something to discuss that you feel is more important then my lesson?"

Hikaru shook his head, "No Sensei, I was just concerned about my brother. Kaoru should have been back from collecting his lessons by now."  
"And I was trying to get him to pay attention to the lesson sir." Haruhi put in trying to defend herself.

The teacher Kanayo-sensei looked up at the clock, "Hmm, are you familiar with the formula on the board Hikaru?"

Hikaru looked at the formula; this was math class, he hated math class. But he knew the formula, "Hai, I think I can solve it."

"Well, Hikaru I'll make you a deal. You solve this formula and I'll allow you a pass through the halls to find your twin ok." Kanayo-sensei stated.  
Hikaru looked up at the formula, took a deep breath and went up to the board to attempt to solve it. Finally after racking his brain with what Kaoru had told him, he managed to solve it, "I'm done sensei."

Kanayo-sensei walked over and inspected the formula and nodded approvingly, "Very well Hikaru. Since there is only 10 minutes left I'll excuse you early. Just make sure you get to your next class on time. If there are any assignments I give I'm sure Mr. Fujioka would be kind enough to collect them for you and Kaoru."

Hikaru nodded his head in thanks as gathered his books and started wandering through the halls of the school. Where could his have is twin gone? After searching the entire school-or so it felt Hikaru stopped and stood still for a moment. He had heard of twins having esp and they had often finished each others sentences, not to mention the talking in unison but he had never tried it before.. As idiotic as he no doubt appeared the older Hitachiin closed his eyes and concentrated. After a moment he opened his eyes and ran to Music room 3. When he threw open the doors he found Karou curled up on one of the sofas. He often watched his younger brother sleeping but knew now as not the best time if he wanted to avoid being late for their next class. Hikaru shook his head as he gently shook his brother awake.

"Karou, hey Karou, wake up buddy."

Karou groaned before slowly opening his eyes and looked up to see his twin looking down at him, "Hikaru, what-aah-what happened?" he couldn'thold back his yawn

Hikaru pulled his brother slowly o his feet, "That's what I'd like to know. Sensei sent you off to get the assignments I had forgotten and you didn't come back. I was given permission to come look for you. I found here sleeping. Care to explain?"

Karou thought for a moment, "I remember going to the other classroom to gather my homework but after that..."

"I carried Karou here. I found him in the bathroom asleep." Hikaru and Kaoru turned to see Mori standing there, "I also informed Kayano-sensei. You two have been excused from the rest of classes in the event you finish all assignments which Haruhi said she'll collect for you. Please keep an eye on him Hikaru and make sure you two are ready for the host club. Tamaki said he as something big planned." Mori sent a quick wink to the older Hitachin twin before leaving the room.

Hikaru only nodded when he noticed the wink his senpai had given him. Once the taller man left the room he turned to Karou, "I had a feeling this was going to happen. Karou why didn't you tell me you were too tired to come?"

Karou sat down the couch pulling his twin along with him. He wrapped his arms around his twins waist and nuzzled his head in the crook of his look- a-like's neck, "Because I didn't know about you but I couldn't stand the thought of spending the day apart again." He pulled his brother closer and sighed deeply, "Please just stay with me like this Hikaru."

Hikaru couldn't hide smile as he wrapped his arms around his twin and kissed the top of his forehead, "Whatever you want Kaoru. " he chuckled when he heard the faint breathes indicating his twin was asleep, "Whatever you want."

Renge: Well I assume that's it for this chapter.

Tamaki: (from hamper) Huh? but what about the surp-

Haruhi: Unless you want me to pinch you again senpai I suggest you shut up!

Akakdia that will be taking place in the next chapter. (sitting at her desk)

Hunny: (peaks out of hamper) Kadi-chan what are you doing?

Akkadia: I'm writing down ideas to gain ownership of you guys (rubs hands together gleefully)

Host club: 3 reviews=chapter 5. HELP!!!


	6. Party in Music Room 3

Tamaki: (from within Akkadia's hamper) The Ouran host club welcomes you to chapter 5!

Hikaru: (in hamper) Ow be careful Hunny-senpai,that was my eye!

Hunny: (in hamper) Sorry Hika-chan.

Kaoru: (in hamper)you know we had more room at Haruhi's place when we went to visit.

Haruhi: (in hamper) I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not.

Akkadia: Are you guys going to come out of there?

Kyoya: (typing on his laptop while inside hamper) depends are you going to stop plotting ways to gain ownership of us?

Akkadia: Nope

Kyoya: You answered your own question.

Mori: Akkadia does not own us

Akkadia: ...yet...

Renge: Don't push your luck. On with the fic.

A/N: Once again short but sweet I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It will be the party and maybe something more. And just so I have this right; Kaoru's arm is in the left sling. (repeats to herself. Left left left left etc.). Also I warn you this chapter will be short but I'll try to make it over 1000 words!

Chapter 5: Party in Music room 3

Karou snuggled closer to his brother after waking up from a dream he couldn't remember. His twin was still asleep but he knew Hikaru was almost exhausted as he was so he decided to take advantage of his brother's current state and enjoy his company. Besides at home there was no other place they could just enjoy one another.

The enjoyment was short lived when Hikaru nearly fell off the couch from the sound of a high pitched squeal. Not accustomed to being woken up in suche a manner the older Hitachiin twin sat up faster then he planned to and groaned thanks to the head rush. When he finally got over the dizziness he turned to see a number of girls trying their best not to scream. It took him a minute to figure out just what had them so riled up. Finally he remembered falling asleep leaning against the arm of the couch with Kaoru's head resting against his chest.

"I guess separation for the two of you is pure torture. It's nice to have the two of you back together again." Tamaki said as he stepped out from behind a large curtain. "Hikaru may I speak with you for a moment?"

Hikaru looked down at Kaoru who in turn nodded before standing up and following the host club king behind the curtain. What he saw took him completely by surprise. "Boss, wow you.."

Tamaki shrugged. "After the Ouran fair Kyoya put me on a spending limit. Besides we don't want to shake Kaoru up."

"Well knowing you boss, you probably pushed it to the last yen didn't you?" Hikaru said as he followed the blonde back out to the others.

Tamaki fake pouted. "Listen, Haruhi is going to take Kaoru to his locker to get his books. You go with them. When you get back the party will begin." With that he pushed Hikaru towards his twin and went about entertaining his guests.

Hikaru followed Haruhi and Kaoru out of Music room 3. "Haruhi did we miss anything important in class at all today?"

Haruhi thought for a moment as she walked. "Hmm, nothing to much out of the ordinary. Tusoku-sensei was having a fit when you two didn't show up. But when I explained about your excused absence she went dead silent."

"Tosuku-sensei quiet? Now I wish I had been in class. She's never quiet." Kaoru laughed wincing when he moved his slinged arm to wipe away fake tears.

Hikaru was at his twin's side in a second. "Kaoru are you ok?"

"I'm fine Hikaru. You don't have to worry so much." Kaoru gave his brother a reassuring smile before turning his attention to Haruhi. "Did we get much homework assigned?"

Haruhi stopped at her locker just as they passed it and pulled out a list. "Everything should be on there. If you guys have any questions feel free to ask me." she looked at her cellphone and gasped. "We better head back. You know how Tamaki-senpai gets if he has to take care of most of the guests."

Hikaru chuckled. "If I could handle them he can too."

Kaoru only shook his head as he took his twins' hand into his own and followed Haruhi back to music room three. "Don't forget Hikaru, you promised to tell me what Nayumi said when we get home." he whispered so only Hikaru could hear him.

Hikaru said nothing in return; only tightened his grip on his twin's hand. He didn't want to think about that. He just wanted Kaoru to enjoy himself and not worry about Nayumi or her brother.

Haruhi stopped just outside the door. "Let's go, and entertain the ladies as per the usual." she opened the door and stepped to the side just as Hikaru and Karou entered the room.

"WELCOME BACK KAORU!!"

Kaoru took a step back and nearly lost his balance. It took the younger Hitachiin a minute to catch on to what was going on and when he did he allowed a smile to appear on his features. "You guys." he turned to his twin. "Did you know about this Hikaru?"

Hikaru felt like he had a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. "You have no idea how hard it was not to tell you. I know we never keep secrets from each other so I hope you can forgive me for not telling you." He was taken by surprise when Kaoru pulled his brother close switching their normal roles for once.

"Well I guess some secrets are better left unspoken. Maybe we can discuss more unspoken secrets when we get home and it's just the two of us." Karou said earning the scream from the girls. Yep. The Hitachiin twins were back in full blast.

For most of the early evening the host club-save Kaoru- and their guests made Karou welcome and nearly waited on him hand and foot. More than once Hikaru made a pouting statement saying they were taking his job. Karou in return would get close to his twin claiming that no one would be able to comfort him the way he did once again earning the squeals as well as few faints.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan better be careful. At the rate those two are going they're going to steal all of Tama-chan's guests." Hunny pointed out as he swallowed his forth piece of cake.

"Not to worry Hunny-senpai. Tamaki is too busy moping about the limit I gave him for spending for this party. Besides I already know he won't mind. Tamaki's just glad to have the twins back together." Kyoya said as he continued to type at his laptop. "Tomorrow the host club will return to it's regular routine."

Haruhi was walking around gathering the tea cups when she overheard a knock at the door of the music room. This was odd. No one ever knocked on the host club's door. It was open to anyone and everyone. Shrugging the honor student set the tray of tea cups down and walked to the door. "Yes may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Kotohashi Nayumi. Is she in here? She has short brown hair and is often sitting with the Hitachiin twins."

Haruhi thought for a moment before turning back towards their guests. "Oh Nayumi-chan, of course just a minute. May I ask who's looking for her?"

"I'm her brother."

Haruhi did a double take before noticing the similiarities between the two. "Of course just a minute please." she left the door ajar before walking over to the main group of girls surrounding the twins. "Nayumi-chan you're brother's at the door and he's asking for you."

Nayumi, who had been nearly fawning over the Hittachiin's like every other girl looked up to see her brother standing in the door way. She stood up excused herself and went to speak to her brother.

Hikaru felt someone cling onto him nearly knocking the wind out of him. He looked down to see it was none other than Kaoru. "Are you ok?"

Kaoru held tight to his twin. "I need to use the restroom. Hikaru could you come with I think I'll need help. I'm starting to get a headache."

Hikaru caught on to what was going on and helped his twin to his feet. "Let's go Kaoru."

When they returned to the music room Hikaru walked over to Tamaki and spoke with him in private before leading his twin back out of the music room. No words were exchanged between the two of them until they reached the mansion.

"Hikaru what did Nayumi say?" Kaoru asked as soon as they entered their bedroom.

Hikaru took a deep breath before explaining everything to his twin. Once he was finished it was nearing dinner time. "What do you say we eat up here again?"

Kaoru only smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Remember when we used to eat up on the roof?"

"Don't even think about it Kaoru. You wouldn't be able to get up there with just one arm." Hikaru walked to the door. "I'll be right back." Not waiting for an answer the older Hitachiin left the room. When he returned minutes later he was surprised to see Kaoru curled up on his(Hikaru's) side of the bed. "Kaoru are you asleep?"

Kaoru rolled over with a faint smile on his face. "No. You know I can never sleep when I'm by myself; except on rare occasions." He sat up and patted the space on the bed next to him.

Hikaru only shook his head as he climbed into the bed with his twin. "You know you should really change out of your uniform." He looked down to see Kaoru curled up close to him eyes shut. "Sweet Dreams little brother."

Akkadia: (looks at calendar) Can you believe I put that out in less than to days typing whatever came to me?

Kyoya:(in hamper) Yes as a matter of fact we can.

Hunny: (in hamper) Kadi-chan I thought you said this chapter would be short.

Haruhi: (in hamper) According to the authoress's standards, it is short.

Akkadia: Haruhi please don't rub it in.

The twins: (in hamper) Yeah that's our job.

Akkadia: Renge!

Host club: We'll be good we'll be good!

Renge: 3 reviews= chapter 6


	7. Dumbwaiters and Dumb decisions

Tamaki: The Ouran Host club welcomes you to chapter 6!

Akkadia: (pacing in front of the screen)

The Twins: what's wrong with her?

Kyoya: (Looks up from his laptop). The authoress is frustrated. She hates winter weather and the facts that work for her is scarce isn't helping either.

Hunny: She's also getting impatient for the next Takumi-kun Movie!

Hikaru: Hunny-senpai, you shouldn't have mentioned that!

Akkadia: (goes into her hamper whimpering)

Haruhi: Just great, who's going to do the disclaimer?

Akkadia: (opens her hamper) I DON'T' OWN THEM (starts crying).

Karou: Well that takes care of that. Also due to the authoress's depression this chapter is going to be suicidally short. So please cut her som slack.

Hikaru: Oh yeah and the authoress is going to throw in a sliver of twincest but nothing worth complaining or fawning over depending on what direction you like to go. So don't dis her please.

Tamaki: On with the fic!

Chapter 6: Dumbwaiters and dumb decisions.

Chilly. That was the first thought that popped into Hikaru's mind when he work up that morning. It was undeniably chilly. But how could that be? Whenever it was cold Hikaru would always share body heat with his twin. That's when the older Hitachiin realized his mirror image wasn't there.

Climbing out of the enormous bed, Hikaru pulled on his robe and went in search of his brother. He had glanced at the alarm cluck and started to wonder where Kaoru would go at 4:45 am. After searching every place he could think of the holder Hitachiin was about to give up and go back to bed. As he turned to head abck to his room, it hit him. There was one place Kaoru would go when they were younger whenever he was upset. Hikaru had his doubnts about it but it was his only other option.

By this time the sun was starting to rise so Hikaru was able to turn off his flashlight. Making his wa to the other end of the mansion, the older Hitaching stopped in front of a window sized door in the middle of the hallway. He pushed a button on the dial pad, opening the door. Sure enough Kaoru was sound asleep in the dumbwaiter having just enough space to curl up in it comfortably. Placing a hand on his look-a-like's shoulder Hikaru gently shook his twin wake. "Karou, hey Karou wake up buddy."

Kaoru groaned lightly as he felt a hand shake him awake. He opened his eyes to see he was curled up in the dumbwaiter. But wait, what the hell was he doing in the dumbwaiter? "Hikaru what happened what am I doing here?" He stopped out and stretched as well as he could with his left arm still in the sling.

Now it was Hikaru's turned to be surprised. "I woke up an hour go to find you gone and I figured this might be one of the places you might go. You dont' remember coming here?

Kaoru shook his head. "No I remember falling asleep just barely hearing u to tell me to take my uniform off. And I woke up in there."

Hikaru pulled his brother close to him when he noticed Karou was shivering. "Let's get you into something warm. You're freezing. It's a good thing it's sunday. We can sleep in if yhou want." He turned to look at the dumbwaiter. "I still don't see how you can find it comfortable in there."

Karou said nothing in return as he followed his twin back their room. Once he reached the room he looked longingly at the bathroom-more specifically their extra large bathtub." Hikaru can you help me?"

Hikaru followed his brother's gaze and smiled. "No problem Karou, come on." He led his twin into the bathroom and turned on the faucet. "Would you like me to get in with you?"

Karou turned to his twin. "You sure it won't seem too awkward? I mean we havent' done that since we were kids."

"Kaoru my clothes will get wet if I'm on the outside. Besides a bath sounds like a good idea. Also I highly doubt you have something I don't." Hikaru pointed out. He tested the temperature and made a few adjustment and added the bubble bath before helping Karou out of his slept in uniform and into the tub. He stripped himself of his own clothesing and stepped into the tub with his brother. "Is the water ok? I know you like it hot but."

Karou chuckled as he titled his head back to look at his twin before adjusting himself so he could rest his head on the side of the tub. "It's perfect Hikaru trust me." he stayed quiet for a few minutes enjoying the water before turning to is twin. "Can you wash my hair for me? I don't think I can with just one arm."

Hikaru was already reaching for the shampoo. He poured a small amount into his hand, sat behind his brother and began to massage it into his brother's redish orange hair. "After a bit he reached over and grabbed the extending shower head, "Ok lean back and let me rinse your hair out."

Karou did as he was told and titled his head back as his twin used the shower head to rinse his hair free of all suds and bubbles clinging to the strands. Once his hair was clean the younger Hitachiin closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch of his brother as he washed his back and shoulders. "Thanks Hikaru, you know for everything."

Hikaru pulled his twin closer and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Of course Kaoru, you know you mean the world to me." he chuckled when Karou turned so he was sitting on his older brother's lap and nuzzled his head in the crook of his neck. The two of them stayed that way until the water started growing rather chilly. "I think it's best if we get out now Karou. Karou?" Hikaru glanced down to see Kaoru sound asleep. He chuckled lightly before lifting his look alike out of the tub, drying him off and putting a pair of boxers on him. Once he too was in decent sleeping attire he climbed under the covers with his twin. 'Oyasumi Karou." With that he closed his eyes and joined his brother in dream land.

"Onee-san, I don't understand! Why can't I go and visit the host club anymore?" Nayumi watched as her older brother who had nearly dragged her out of the school the day before pace around the room nearly causing smoke to rise up from the carpeted floor.

"Because that no good Hitachiin brat broke your hear and I still plan to make him pay for it." Kotaru tightened his hands into fists. "Until I do I don't want you associating with him or his twin brother. No one hurts my baby sister and gets away with it."

Nayumi walked up to her brother and took a hold of his hands. Onee-san please stop it. Hikaru didn't hurt me! I was a little upset when he rejected me Ill admit but what girl wouldn't be? But I'm over that really!"

Katoru looked down at his baby sister after taking his glass of water into his hand and draining the contents. "Nay-chan, you still like Hitachin kid don't you?"

Nayumi was taken aback by her brother's question. It should have been obvious. One's crush wasn't just brushed away that easily. "Well yes I suppose so but I'm bappy.I don't want to pull Hikaru and Kaoru apart. I'm happy just being their friend." she turned and made her way to her room. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm going over to Ryoko's." she stopped and turned face her brothers. "And Monday after school I am going to go to the host club and you can't stop me." As she walked out of the room she didn't notice the water glass in her brother's iron grip break in several shards.

"Get ready Hikaru Hitachiin. It's time you met your future wife."

The twins: Future wife?!!!

Haruhi: Wait I thought there was supposed to be something twincesty in this.

Akkadia: (in her hamper) I changed my mind that's going in next chapter!

Hunny: (perched on Mori's shoulders) Kadi-chan's pretty upset. Maybe some cake and reviews will cheer her up.

Renge: I think we shouldn't take any chances and try anything.

Kyoya: 3 reviews= chapter 7.


	8. A new act a new threat

Tamaki: The Ouran Host Club welcomes you to chapter 8.

Akkadia: (in her hamper throwing things out) where the heck is it?!

Hikaru: Akkadia what in the world-

Kaoru: are you doing?!

Haruhi: I believe Akkadia said she's looking for the ending of this chapter.

Kyoya: (at his laptop) Yes Akkadia couldn't remember how she planned to end this particular chapter and believes she stashed the document inside her clothes hamper.

Hunny: (Mouth full of cake) Kad-chan doesn't own us but she does own Katoru and in a sense nayumi (atleast the name). Don't sue (swallows cake and turns to all lawyers with cute eyes) Okay?

Akkadia: Thanks Hunny!

A/N: Ok to the point once again, slight writer's block caused this chapter to be delayed but I'm back (looks around when all readers have run for cover)okay….anyhoo hope you all like this chapter and once again anything 'twincesty' is "for the fans" lol.

Chapter 8: A new threat a new act...

Kyoya senpai was crazy! Kyoya senpai had lost it! Kyoya-senpai was serious.

"YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT?!"

The host club vp launched into the explanation again before turning his attention back to his laptop. "Since Hikaru had to entertain on his own for quite a few days our numbers began to plummet and you know how much that upsets me. Tamaki has agreed with me about these conditions so you had better straighten out your act."

Hikaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did his two senpai want to put his brother back in the hospital result from a heart attack or something?! Sure he loved his brother and the two of them would do anything to help the club. But could they honestly do something like that?! "Kyoya-senpai, are you sure there isn't any other way?"

Before the shadow king could answer Tamaki stepped forward. "We have all discussed this and have agreed this is the best way. With this new performance from the two of you, our numbers were surely skyrocket. And the host club will attract even more guests!"

Kaoru surprised everyone when he rose to his feet. "And we don't get a say in this?! Well I'm sorry Boss but I'm not going to do it. Find some way else to get your precious numbers back to the way you want them. You can forget it." Turning heel he ran from Music room 3 crashing into someone he didn't think he'd see again.

"Well well, well if it isn't Kaoru Hitachin." Katoru sneered. "I've been looking all over for you. You know we never did get to finish that little chat of ours."

Kaoru felt all his strength begin to fade but he tightened his hands into fists. "What makes you think I'm Kaoru?" he didn't know what to expect from this guy and he didn't want to find out why he was in Ouran building. "Kaoru's in the music room right now. I'm Hikaru and I'm on my way to the restroom. Now if you'll excuse me." They had done this trick before and Kaoru hoped to God it worked again. Luckily his arm was finally healed so he didn't have to wear the sling anymore.

"Well then I guess I'll have to go get Kaoru and have a little chat with him. He and I never did get to finish our discussion." Katoru answered heading towards the third music room.

Karou pretended not to care as he continued to walk. Once he was around the corner he sent a message to Hikaru. Once the message was sent Kaoru stayed where he was.

Hikaru nearly jumped when his cellphone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling the shaking device out of his pants pocket, the older Hitachiin flipped it open only to find a new text message from Karou. "What the?"

"Nayumi's brother heading your way. He thinks you're Kaoru. I panicked!

Hikaru looked up when there was a knock at the door of the 3rd music room. That had to be him. Shoving his phone back into his pocket the older Hitachiin stood up and headed for the door. On the way he passed Haruhi. "No matter what you hear, pretend I'm Karou." When she gave him a confused look he returned the expression with a look of determination. "You'll understand trust me." He walked towards the door again only to find Hunny-senpai already opening it.

"Hi! welcome to the host club!" The child-like senior had that smile on his face again. "Would you like some tea or cake?" After the incident with Kasa Noda-or as the twins and Tamaki still called him Bossa Nova- the host club had begun welcoming male guests as well.

Katoru entered the room. "I'm here on business only. Can one of you tell me where I might find Kaoru Hitachiin? I have a message for him from my sister."

Hikaru stood up, "I'm Karou, can I help you?" So this was the guy. This was the one who had hurt Kaoru. The only thing holding Hikaru back from kicking this guy's ass was because he made that promise to Nayumi. Let her try to handle it first.

Katoru smiled. "Might we talk somewhere private. I highly doubt my sister will want this message broadcast."

Hikaru returned the smile, all the while trying to keep whatever he had eaten for lunch down. "Just a moment I'll ask my president." with that he turned and motioned to Tamaki.

"What is it?" Tamaki questioned as soon as they were out of earshot. "Do you know that guy?"

Hikaru only nodded as he took a moment to calm himself down, "That's Nayumi Kotohashi's older brother. The one who attacked Kaoru."

Tamaki choked back a gasp. After a minute he regained his composure. "What do you want us to do?"

Hikaru kept his voice low. "He thinks I'm Kaoru, just play along."

Tamaki nodded, "Of course Karou, feel free to use the back room. Just be sure not to run into any of the decorations for the next host club event."

"Thanks boss." Hikaru turned around, "Kotahashi-san come with me please." the older Hitachiin led Katoru to the back room. Once there he turned around. "All right what the hell do you want?"

Katoru glared at the other boy. "You little bastard. You really think I'm going to let your brother get away with breaking my little sister's heart? Hikaru Hitachiin had better ask Nayumi out before the end of the day or else I'm going to make sure that Hikaru Hitachiin becomes an only child."

Hikaru looked at Karou who was talking politely with one of their guests. He still couldn't believe that bastard would go that far. What the hell was he thinking?! After talking over with Kyoya, the older Hitachiin had convinced him to hold off on their 'new act' until later. He had to talk to Kaoru alone and he had to do it soon. "Kaoru may I speak to you alone for a moment? I need to discuss something with you?"

Kaoru turned his attention to his brother. "Hikaru can't it wait? I'm having a wonderful conversation with our lovely young guest." he held back a chuckle. "Unless of course you're jealous."

"Well we can discuss it later of course." Hikaru answered before tracing his finger along his twin's jawline. "But that will interfere with our time to play tonight." he helped his twin to his feet who was now fashioning a blush and losing his balance. "You don't want that do you?"

"Go ahead you two." Nayumi answered for herself and the rest of the girls. "We don't mind waiting."

Hikaru smiled, "Please excuse us ladies." Once the two of them were out of earshot Hikaru's smile faded. "I have to ask Nayumi out."

"What?!"

"Hear listen to this." Hikaru pulled out a video camera and showed him everything that had happened during the exchange between Hikaru and Katoru. "It turns out while I had been talking with Tamaki-senpai Kyoya-senpai had sent Hunny-senpai into the room with the camera just in case. Good thing he did too."

Kaoru watched the video again. "Have the others seen this?"

"Yes and Kyoya-senpai is already trying to work his magic as he calls it. But he said for now I have to date Nayumi until he can figure out a solution to the thorn in the host club's side."

"Hika-chan Kao-chan are you two okay in there? You're guests are getting worried."

"Be right there Hunny-senpai. Kaoru's not decent quite yet." No surprise a majority of the girls squealed. Hikaru gave his brother a devilish gaze. "Hey why don't we really give them something to squeal about?"

Kaoru knew his brother well and knew Hikaru had something specific in mind." What's the plan?"

"Well first you need to be blushing when we leave. But why don't we do the 'act?'" Hikaru messed up his brother's hair loosened the black and purple tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons. "Let's go." He opened the door and stepped out. "Come on Kaoru, we can't keep our lovely guests waiting."

Kaoru hesitated before stepping out of the room. "Sorry to keep you waiting ladies. It seemed Hikaru need a moment alone with me."

Hikaru smirked as he wrapped an arm around his twin's waist and half-spoke had whispered in his ear. "You weren't complaining a minute a go little brother."

Kaoru looked at his brother shyly then looked away. "Hikaru stop being so mean to me."

Hikaru pulled his brother closer. "Oh I'm sorry Kaoru. Why don't I make it all better."

Kaoru froze as his brother leaned closer...

Twins: WHAT THE-

Akkadia: (laughing like Renge)

Haruhi: That's scary...

Tamaki: I take it Akkadia found the ending...no wonder everyone calls her the cliffy queen.

Mori: 3 reviews= chapter 9


	9. Confusions and Confessions

Tamaki: The Ouran Host club welcomes you to chapter 9. (walks in to the other room.)

Akkadia: Hey guys! (lifts up heavy box and walks out of the room)

Twins: Now what the heck is she up to?

Kyoya: The authoress is in the middle of moving which would no doubt be the result of the delay for this chapter.

Akkadia: (voice muffled by box) You got that right... Has anyone seen my writer's block?

Hunny: (making more cake) What do you need if for Kadi-chan?

Haruhi: If I had to guess she wants to make sure she doesn't pack that.

Akkadia: Right you are Haruhi...Hey where's Tamaki?

Tamaki: (searching for new cosplay ideas) In here!

Twins: Well get out here and do the disclaimer. Kyoya-senpai did it last time.

Tamaki: (walks out dressed in something ridiculous even for him) Akkadia doesn't own us.

Mori: On with the fic.

A/N: Lengthy intro yes but at least you guys know what's taking me so long to update. I only hope this story is satisfactory and I need to know via vote...turn this story twincest or not. This chapter will contain a bit depending on how you look at it. Okay I've blabbed enough on with the fic!

Chapter 9: Confusions and Confessions

The entire room had gone silent as Hikaru pulled back from the small peck he had just placed on the corner of his brother's mouth. It was simply meant as a friendly gesture. But had someone looked from a different angle one might get other ideas so it was no surprise a handful of their guests had fainted He turned to see Kyoya and Tamaki nodding in approval. That was exactly what the had wanted the twins to do and the deed had been done. He released Karou from his embrace and went to sit back down at their table. He motioned for Kaoru to sit next to him.

Kaoru walked over and sat next to his brother and looked at the girls. "Well ladies do you think I should forgive Hikaru for embarrassing me?"

Their three regulars including Narumi walked over with hearts in their eyes. "Of course you should! That was the sweetest thing we have ever seen you two do!"

Hikaru pulled Karou onto his lap. "Well I hope that Kaoru will forgive me for doing this as well." He hugged his twin close to him and whispered into his ear. "I'm going to ask Narumi."

Kaoru felt like something hit him hard in the stomach but he held back the wince and only whispered back. "Good Luck" with that he climbed off his brother's lap and returned to his chair picking up his forgotten tea cup.

Hikaru turned to Narumi and smiled. "Narumi. I've been watching you for a while now and I think I've done enough observing." he walked over and kissed her hand. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

Narumi looked at Hikaru speechless. "Hikaru I'm flattered but. I don't like you that way anymore."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Narumi surprised. "Well your brother insisted I ask you out."

Narumi tightened her hands in to fists. "Well I guess I'll have to have a talk with my brother then won't I? Besides I'm already dating someone now."

Kaoru smiled at Narumi and stood up. "Narumi can my brother and I speak with you alone in private?"

Narumi looked at the younger Hitachiin confused. "Um all right."

Hikaru turned to the other guests, "Please excuse us ladies. We will be back in a few moments." The twins then led Narumi out of the music room and both of them had serious expressions on their faces.

Narumi noticed and folded her arms in front of her chest. "All right you two what is going on? Hikaru you rejected me when I asked you out. What made you change your mind?

Kaoru looked at his brother and nodded. "Go ahead show her the video."

Hikaru then showed Narumi the clip of the conversation held between himself and Katoru. Once the video was done the two devilish twins turned to face the young woman. "Now do you see why?"

Narumi was speechless for several moments. "I told my brother I was over you. I don't know why he's doing this you two. I'm terribly sorry I really am. But you guys know Tanaka Satoshio? I'm now currently dating him. We've started dating the day before yesterday. Turns out he's had a crush on me for a while and I guess I've liked him for awhile now as well."

Hikaru sighed, "Well you're going to have to talk to your brother soon. As you saw he threatened to hurt Kaoru if I didn't ask you out by the end of the day.'

Kaoru's eyes lit up as he tapped his twin on the shoulder, "Hikaru hold on a second. Katoru said you had to ask her out he never said she had to accept."

Narumi nodded, "He's right. I didn't have to accept even though hearing you ask me has made me happy whether it was because of my brother or not." she started walking back towards the music room but stopped, "Besides if I'm not mistaken I'd say your heart is already taken Hikaru."

Hikaru looked at the girl confused. His heart was already taken by who? He wasn't dating any of the girls or guys at Ouran. The only one remotely close to that position was Kaoru and as far as any one else was concerned he wouldn't be allowed to feel that way about his twin.

Kaoru forced himself to keep from stepping back. Hikaru was dating someone? What had happened while he was in the hospital? Feeling the sudden urge to get far away Kaoru tapped his twin on the shoulder while doing his best to hold back his shakes. "Tell Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai I'm feeling under the weather and went home early." Not waiting for an answer the younger Hitachiin took off down the hall.

Hikaru had barely heard his twins request before he witnessed Kaoru running off. Something was wrong. Kaoru would always tell him he would feel better after being sick as long as he was in the presence of his twin. "Kaoru?"

Narumi sensed the distraught coming fom the older Hitachiin and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hikaru are you all right?"

There was no point in drawing the young woman into the already crazy mess so he merely smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. Kaoru had to leave a little early. He wasn't feeling well even this morning. I'm actually surprised he had made it through the day to be honest." He took her hand into his own by means of a friendly gesture, "Come let's get back in. I must in form Milord of Kaoru's absence." with that the two walked in to the music room. "Join the other ladies I'll be with you in a moment."

Tamaki had noticed the twins leaving their guests. After the affectionate display put on by the twins following the 'confession' to Narumi the host club king found it a bit odd when they had excused themselves from the room. Now 15 minutes later Hikaru had returned with only Narumi by his side. Had the young girl accepted his request to go steady? If she had surely Kaoru would be right along side his brother being the first to congratulate him. He knew he wold receive an explanation when Hikaru began walking towards him. "Is everything all right Hikaru? Where is Kaoru?"

Hikaru smiled...faintly. "Kaoru claimed to not be feeling well so he excused himself. He asked me to apologize on his behalf."

Tamaki nodded understanding. After the whole incident with Katoru and the thugs he and the others had been surprised as to how well Kaoru had been recovering. "What about Princess Narumi?"

"She and I have already taken care of that little dilemma. She is currently dating Tanaka Satoshio and no longer wishes to be my girlfriend. She said she'll speak to her brother."

Tamaki sighed. "When I started the host club I never knew it would become this complicated." He looked over at Haruhi who was entertaining her own group of guests. Hunny-senpai who was curled up on his cousin's lap enjoying the new petite fours. Kyoya was at his usual table typing away on his laptop stopping only to obvserve the guests and make sure all was running smoothly. "On the other hand it does keeps things interesting I guess."

Hikaru chuckled, " You have a point there boss." he turned to see his guests looking at him worriedly. No doubt concerned by the fact Kaoru wasn't there. "I'll be returning to my guests then." he gave the host club king a smile and returned to his seat."

"Is everything all right Hikaru? Where is Kaoru?" one girl asked.

Hikaru smiled. "I'm afraid the simply gesture of affection I gave him made him more embarrassed then we planned and he couldn't bear to face you young ladies with his cheeks that dark." no surprise the ladies including Narumi giggled. Hikaru took a long sip from his tea which he found surprisingly still warm but guessed Haruhi had filled his cup in his absence. Even as he hid behind his teacup and saucer Hikaru couldn't help but notice the look of determination on Narumi's face...but determination for what?

Akkadia: That's it I'm done!

Twins: WHAT?

Kyoya: Akkadia's move is limiting her to ideas for the chapter and other life necessities so be easy on her.

Haruhi: Wow I'm dreaming Kyoya-senpai is being understanding that's a first.

Hunny: Well Kyo-chan has a heart too you know.

Akkadia; Oh and in any reviews I receive for this chapter please clearly state TWINCEST OR NO TWINCEST I will talley up the votes and you'll find out hopefully by the next chapter.

Tamaki: well once again 3 reviews=chapter 10. Tell me does this loincloth make my butt look big?


	10. Seperation Desperation

Akkadia: Hi everyone (bounces around the room like an idiot).

Tamaki: (still in his loin cloth) The authoress seems to be happier then Hunny-senpai after too much cake.

Hunny: (flames ignite behind him) WHAT WAS THAT TAMA-CHAN? DID YOU SAY 'TOO MUCH CAKE'?

Mori: (places a hand on Hunny's shoulder) Settle down.

Twins: Things here keep getting weirder and weirder.

Haruhi: Akkadia doesn't own us so enjoy the fic.

Chapter 10: Separation Desperation

Distant. That was the best way Hikaru could describe his twin. He had returned to the mansion after club activities only to be informed by his twin maids his brother was in his own room and had requested to be left alone. Unsure of how to take the news the older Hitachiin had retreated to his and Kaoru's shared room. In hopes to take his mind of his twin Hikaru tore into his homework; something he never did. As he looked at the words on the page all he could think about was the lack of his brother's presence. "Kaoru..." Hikaru slammed his book shut and walked over to plop himself face first on his and Kaoru's shared bed. Pulling the pillow Kaoru had used last night to his chest he allowed his eyes to close and drifted off in a dreamless sleep.

Kaoru couldn't get his mind wrapped around it. Why hadn't Hikaru told him that he had eyes for someone and did he actually? Just thinking about it was making him feel nauseous. When he arrived home the maids had notice their young master seemed very distraught and had offered assistance if ever needed. He had politely declined requesting only they inform everyone in the mansion basically to back off of course in more polite terms. He had to be alone to think to clear his head. Part of him wanted to be with his brother right now. To ask him about it personally but even though their bond was strong he didn't think he could face it if Hikaru told him about his developing love life.

So here he was burying his face in one of the several pillows provided on his bed. The twins had their own rooms but it was on very very very rare occasions did they stay in them especially this long. Kaoru was even considering moving into his room thinking Hikaru would probably want the space for him and his girlfriend or boyfriend...he wasn't sure which direction his brother went. He had landed in the gray area. He had an attraction for girls but lately he had been noticing an attraction to boys too. He knew it wasn't common but it wasn't rare so he thought nothing about it.

That was until the pain of what he could have sworn was jealousy when Narumi had mentioned Hikaru's heart belonging to someone else. He was happy for his twin he wouldn't deny that. But he couldn't help but feel neglected. Hikaru told him everything. Or at least he used to. Not wanting to think of any longer the younger Hitachiin walked out of his room and into his and Hikaru's shared room. He needed to swim. He needed to be able to feel weightless and the best way to do that was to go swimming. Luckily for him Hikaru was sound asleep so he didn't have to worry about explaining his odd behavior to his brother.

Once he had his trunks and towel he changed in the bathroom and headed to the indoor pool. No hesitation entered his mind as he set his towel on the deck chair and dove right in allowing the coolness of the water to numb him almost immediately. He surfaced several seconds later shivering slightly. His body took a moment to adjust to the change of temperature and he began floating. Closing his eyes Kaoru tried to think of who may have captured his twin's heart and why Hikaru hadn't so much as mentioned her or him. No one came to mind no one from Shidou at least. So he forced himself to erase it from his mind and continued to float. He was in his own world if only for a few minutes.

That world was shattered when he felt someone scoop him into his arms. Karou's eyes flew open and he found himself looking in the face of his twin. "Hikaru put me down!" He wasn't' ready to face his twin yet.

Hikaru did the exact opposite and held his twin closer. "I don't think so." Being the oldest had it's advantages. "I'm older and I'm going to tell you I won't." Once Kaoru ceased his struggling he loosened his grip on his twin but only just. "What is going in with you Kaoru? Keeping secrets avoiding me? It's not like you."

Kaoru turned to look at his twin with a hard glare. "Keeping secrets? You think I'm keeping secrets? What about you Hikaru? When were you going to tell me about your mystery lover?"

Hikaru dropped his twin in the water in surprise. "Mystery lover? Kaoru what the heck are you talking about?"

Kaoru had kept himself from going underwater. "I heard what Narumi said. She said your heart belonged to someone else. What else could it mean?"

Hikaru looked at his twin for maybe a second before he busted out laughing. "I can't believe you thought I. Kaoru you can't be serious! I'm not seeing anyone. I've been with you this whole time. Have you ever once seen me talk to someone in that fashion in person or on the phone?"

"Well no but you could have started a relationship while I was in the hospital." Kaoru pointed out.

"Kaoru the only time I was a way from your bedside was to go to school and club. Otherwise I was always with you. And even during school and club I couldn't wait to see you. I hated being separated from you. It was torture pure torture." Hikaru explained wrapping his arms around his brother from behind. "You're the most important person in my life Kaoru didn't you know that?"

Kaoru looked at his twin surprised. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. I mean the reason why I went through the whole asking Narumi out was to keep you safe. It was the main and only reason. Kaoru when I lost you that day I didn't know what to do. I panicked. Luckily the others managed to calm me down." Hikaru said as he pulled his twin closer if at all possible. "You mean everything to me."

Kaoru felt is heart speed up and his cheeks flush a light red. "Hikaru..." What was he supposed to say to that?

Hikaru placed a gentle kiss on the top of is brother's head. "Just stay like this Kaoru. Stay close to me. I don't want to have to suffer that separation anymore please."

Kaoru smiled as he allowed himself to melt into his twin's presence. This was where he belonged and it wasn't going anywhere.

"What do you mean you declined?"

Narumi glared at her brother with a hard look on her brown eyes. "How much clearer do you need it? I don't like Hikaru like that anymore. It was just a crush nothing more. I'm over it and I don't want to date him." Narumi had returned home with her boyfriend Satoshio and was greeted by a very upset brother. Even before she could explain who Satoshio was Katoru had kicked him out claiming he had to teach his sister a lesson.

"Do you have any idea what I went through to get him to ask you out?" Katoru asked returning the glare just as fiercely. "What strings I had to pull?"

Narumi turned so her back was facing her brother. "Like what, kidnapping him? Threatening him?"

Katoru stepped back in surprise. "Wait how did you?" he tightened his hands into fists. "Those little bastards."

Narumi huffed. "Leave them alone Katoru. They're my friends and I want them to stay my friends. You have no right to hurt them."

Katoru took a step forward and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Narumi?"

Narumi shrugged his hand off and turned out with a look of disgust. "Stay away from me and stay away from them." with that she took off running in hopes to find her boyfriend. What she didn't see or hear was her brother break the tea cup with his barehand.

"This isn't over."

Akkadia: I think I'll end there.

Haruhi: Wait are you adding twincest or not?

Kyoya: (at his laptop) That's why I'd like to know.

Twins: Doesn't matter to us. If it will help us make the ladies faint then more power to us!

Tamaki: (still in his loin cloth now hiding in the hamper from Hunny-senpai) Uh I think it's best not to question the authoress.

Akkadia: For once Tamaki you're right...and GET OUT OF THERE!

Hunny: (mouth full of cake) 3 reviews= chapter 11


	11. You've got to be kidding!

Tamaki: (finally out of his loin cloth and in his Ouran uniform) The Ouran host club welcomes you to chapter 11!

Hunny: Has anyone seen the rest of Kadi-chan's birthday cake?

Twins: It's probably with Akkadia Hunny-senpai where else would it be?

Haruhi: That's right Akkadia has her birthday a few days ago didn't she.

Akkadia: (in her freezer eating her leftover birthday cake) DON'T REMIND ME PLEASE. Oh I don't own these guys. The idea however is mine!

Mori: On with the fic.

Chapter 11: You've got to be kidding!

"You have got to be kidding!" Hikaru and Kaoru both said at the same time. That was of course after the two of them had spat their coffee out drenching Mori.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a very creepy smile on his face. "Oh trust me you two I'm quite serious. You're little 'love' display was only beginning. Since Kaoru was absent for those days you two need to make up for the time you lost. And besides that this is Renge's idea not mine."

At that moment the floor split open and laughter all the host club members would never get used to echoed in the third music room. " I saw the reaction of the other ladies when the two of you had that faint-worthy display of affection. We need more of that that attraction!" Renge had started and there was no stopping her.

"Well why does it have to be us?" Hikaru asked. "Wouldn't it be better of Haruhi and Milord did it?"

Haruhi glared at the twins with a look that could even scare Nekozawa. "There's no way I'm dressing up and pretending to marry Tamaki-senpai."

Tamaki's ears perked at this and he turned around. "But why not Haruhi? I'm sure everyone would love to see you in a beautiful white wedding dress."

Haruhi switched her glare from the twins to the host club king. "Tamaki-senpai, if you try to put me in a wedding dress, I'll do severe harm to the reason you're addressed as 'king'. And if I don't my father no doubt will; my real father."

Tamaki scurried back with wide eyes filled with fear. He knew his 'daughter' was serious. He turned to the twins. "Now you two be good and listen to 'mommy' and auntie Renge and I'm sure we'll get along fine." He clutched his teddy bear, which seemed to come out of nowhere.

Haruhi's glare turned into a look of determination. "Hold on Tamaki-senpai. You consider yourself 'daddy' and you call Kyoya-senpai 'mommy' am I right?"

Tamaki looked at Haruhi confused. "Yeah so?"

Haruhi could feel the laughter in her stomach bubbling up but she held it down long enough to say. "Then you two would be the best canditates for the 'wedding couple!'" That did it the youngest host fell to her knees in a fit of laughter. She didn't even stop when Kyoya shot her one of his famous 'I'm the shadow king and vp of this host club fear me' glares. It only made her laugh harder.

"You know Haru-chan is right Tama-chan." Hunny said after thinking it over.

"Which means you dug yourself a pretty deep hole boss." The twins said in unison.

Tamaki stood up now in full out 'business mode-or at least as close to business mode the spazz king could get. "That suggestion is entirely out of the question. The decision was already made by Kyoya and I. The twins will be posting for the Ouran hostclub wedding album!"

"Wait a minute! Kaoru and I never agreed to do this!" Hikaru yelled standing up so fast he knocked his chair over.

Kaoru without thinking took a hold of his twins arm. "But Hikaru it may not be a bad idea. Besides it's just for fun."

Hikaru turned to look at his twin in disbelief. "You mean to tell me you wouldn't care if these guys dressed you up in a white dress and me in a tux and took pictures?"

"Of course not Hikaru. I would be wearing a tux as well, just a different color." Kaoru said not caring the fact he would be blushing. "If our little 'kiss' made the girls go nuts just imagine what a picture book of us 'getting married' would do!"

Hikaru sat back down looking at his twin with an unsure expression on his face. "Kaoru are you sure you want to do this?"

Kaoru only looked at his brother and smiled. "You know I'm not? But hey but we have done crazy things before."

Tamaki stood up and walked towards the main entrance door. "That settles it. Meet us at Kyoya's 9:00am sharp tomorrow."

"You mean Kyoya-senpai is actually going to be awake at that time on a Sunday?" Hikaru asked.

"You guys have your fun. But don't think of including me." Haruhi said gathering up her books.

Tamaki looked at his 'daughter' with his puppy dog eyes. "But Haruhi!"

Haruhi sighed deeply. "Forget it senpai. I have a big exam to take and I need to study. You promised me if I ever have something big to do for school you guys would let me off the hook until it was over."

"She's right Tama-chan." Hunny said perched up on his cousin's shoulders. "You promised Haru-chan if she had an exam or something similar you'd let her take a break from hosting."

Tamaki fell to his knees in defeat. "I guess I did. But why can't you do your studying at Kyoya's?"

"Because the last time we tried that it ended in a complete disaster." Kyoya said snapping his ever-present notebook shut. "Haruhi you are free to study tomorrow. Just be sure you're not late again for the club on Monday."

Haruhi stopped in her tracks. "I already told you Kyoya-senpai I was stopped by someone from outside the school who was asking about one of the twin's guests."

The twins both froze up and turned to look at their fellow Ouran first year "Who did they ask about?"

"Um I think it was Narumi-chan why?" Haruhi asked now curious.

Tamaki's violet eyes seemed to darken. "Haruhi what did he want to know?"

"He wanted to know if Narumi was still Hikaru and Kaoru's guest." Haruhi answered "What exactly is going on?"

"You know I haven't seen Rumi-chan lately." Hunny said, "I hope she's okay."

"You're not the only one senpai." The twins responded in unison.

"We'll I'll do some research if it would put all your minds at ease." Kyoya said not being able to hide the fact he was getting worried as well. "But in any case let's all head home. I will see you all tomorrow."

"You're thinking again."

Tamaki looked up from his cup of tea only to meet his best friend's brown eyes. "I'm worried about Hikaru and Kaoru."

Kyoya sat down at the table. "Yes this situation has become quite a problem."

Tamaki sipped his tea and tilted his head back. "I'm hoping this idea of ours will make those two see the light."

Kyoya leaned forward with his hand folded. "Tamaki are you sure you saw what you think you saw?"

"I know what I saw Kyoya. Jealousy was written all over Kaoru's face when Hikaru asked Narumi out." Tamaki said in desperation. "And I know that wasn't just brotherly affection."

"You know I'm surprised you're the one suggesting this; especially after what you said to the ladies from Lobelia Academy." Kyoya said.

Tamaki looked away. "I'm aware of what I said but with those two it's fate. I have never seen anyone as close as those two. Besides that I just want to cure my curiosity." He took another sip of tea. "Plus this photo album will no doubt make the ladies faint and swoon."

"Don't jump to conclusions yet Tamaki. We don't know how will turn out yet." Kyoya said. He turned and looked at the clock on his bedroom wall. "It's getting late let's get some sleep." He picked up his tea and walked out of the room returning minutes later and walked up the stairs to his bed. "Good night Tamaki.

Tamaki finished his tea and bid his best friend good night before curling up on the couch and falling asleep.

"You can't sleep can you?" Kaoru asked noticing his twin had rolled over so his back was facing him. "Hikaru?"

Hikaru said nothing for a few seconds then rolled back over to look at his mirror image. "I'm just wondering if doing this photo album will be a good idea. I mean what if some people take it the wrong way."

"Hikaru if you didn't want to do it then you should have been more persistent." Kaoru argued. "I just figured it would be fun. I mean look how much we've done in the past. Besides that don't you want to see how the girls react? You've always seemed satisfied whenever we make them go gooey eyed. Plus this will help the club."

Hikaru rolled back over and pulled his twin closer. "I guess you're right." He stroked his twins' cheek and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Either way let's get some sleep. Maybe we can find some fun in this photoshoot."

"Yeah like making Tamaki-senpai dress up as my 'maid of honor'" Kaoru suggested. Seconds later the two of them rolled off the bed laughing. "Tamaki-senpai would look so pretty." The two of them laughed a little more then stopped in hopes to catch their breath.

Hikaru wiped his eyes as he scrambled back up on the bed. "Come on Kaoru let's get some sleep." He looked over the other side of the bed and chuckled lightly. His twin had fallen asleep on the carpet. Being as careful as he could Hikaru gathered his slumbering brother into his arms and laid him on the bed. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked himself before setting the alarm and curling up against his twins warm body. "Good night Kaoru."

Akkadia: I figured I shouldn't end on a cliffy this time since I'm in a decent mood.

Twins: That chapter was rightfully titled.

Haruhi: I'm curious to find out what she's going to do next.

Hunny: Kadi-chan can I have some of your birthday cake?

Akkadia: Sure (shares her cake with the others.

Tamaki: She is in a good mood. 3 reviews = chapter 12.


	12. The Photo? Shoot

Tamaki: The Ouran host club welcomes you to chapter 12

Akkadia: Hi guys. (goes into her freezer. Seconds later an explosion is heard.*)

Twins: What the heck was that?

Hunny: I think Kadi-chan is letting off some steam again.

Tamaki: Yes things have not been going her way. So I'll freely do the disclaimer without complaint. Akkadia doesn't own any characters found in Ouran High school host club. Suing is not an option.

Twins: This chapter should be interesting.

Kyoya: on with the fic.

Chapter 12: The Photo? Shoot

"Tamaki sit down your making me dizzy."

Tamaki stopped in mid-step and looked up at the vp of the host club. Seconds later he continued his pacing. "Those two were supposed to be here an hour ago. Where the heck are they?"

"Have you forgotten we are talking about Hikaru and Kaoru here. Those two are rebels in each and very way." Kyoya pointed out.

"To be honest I'm surprised, Hika-chan and Kao-chan agreed to do this in the first place." Hunny said sitting on the couch in Kyoya's room.

"Why don't' we just give them a call?" Mori suggested in his usual blank tone.

Tamaki began searching his pocket for his cell phone for his cell. "But of course! Those two will know they're in trouble when they hear my ringtone and I-"

"Yes you two need to get over here or your looking at a punishment that will make this album look like fun." Kyoya was already on his phone talking to the twins. "Wait what? Oh oh I see very well I supposed that's fair. We will give you one more hour. Hopefully you will have business handled by then. Okay see you then." The vp flipped his phone shut and turned to the others.

"But mommy! I wanted to punish those two why did you-" Tamaki got cut off as Kyoya threw a couch cushion at him silencing the protesting blond.

"I just spoke with Hikaru. He and Kaoru had to attend a meeting thanks to their father and were unable to inform us till now. Apparently something about the future of their mother's fashion line." Kyoya said. "If business family or exceptional personal problems arise then I allow them to pass over any club activities."

"Oh good I was starting to worry about those two." Hunny said. "Kyo-chan is there anything to eat? Takashi and I woke up late and we didn't get breakfast."

Kyoya allowed a small smile to grace his features as he looked down at the child-like third year. "My sister is making us a light lunch and we will be eating within a short time."

Hunny returned the smile. "I suppose I can wait. Will there be cake?"

"Yes but not the kind you're used to Haninozuka-kun."

Hunny and the others looked over to see Kyoya's sister standing in the doorway. "Ah is it time to eat?"

"You know Hunny-senpai you remind me of Haruhi whenever someone mentions fancy tuna." Tamaki said with a chuckle. "I hope my dear daughter is doing okay with her studying."

"Yes lunch is ready. Please feel free to step out onto the veranda and lunch will be served in a few minutes."

Kyoya led the rest of the host club members out of his room. Once they were all seated and the meal was served they all enjoyed sandwiches and tea. "Sis, bring out the petite fours now."

The petite whats?" Hunny asked clearly confused.

"Oh petite fours." Tamaki pronounced happily. "I ate these when I was living with my mother in France. They are quite delicious. Trust me senpai you will enjoy them."

Kyoya's sister walked out with a silver tray with several tiny square shaped cakes. "As they say in France Bon Apetite!" She walked back into the house.

"These are real cakes?" Hunny asked inspecting one closely. "It looks too small."

Tamaki was already enjoying his third one with a goofy smile on his face. "Like I said before Hunny-senpai trust me. You're not going to regret it."

Hunny looked at the petite four then up to his cousin. "Takashi will you try it first and tell me what you think?"

Mori looked at the small cake and had the same thought his cousin had. How could such a small pastry really be considered a cake? But since I had vowed he would do anything for his cousin he opened his mouth. Before he could say anything Hunny had slowly slipped the petite for between his lips. He chewed then swallowed not expecting that gesture. Then again the two of them in their own private sanctuary would often feed each other. Well more like he would feed his cousin and Hunny would insist on returning the favor. He looked at his cousin with a slight smile. "Try one, I think you will like it."

Seeing his cousin with a satisfied look on his face was more than enough proof for him and Hunny took a bit into one of his own. "Mmmm! These are really good!"

Tamaki took a sip of his tea. "I think the ladies in the host club would enjoy these sweet little delicacies so why don't we start serving them?"

"I suppose our menu for snacks is lacking." Kyoya admitted.

"Wait!" Tamaki shouted scaring the hell out of the others. "We can't serve these unless Haruhi enjoys them too." He reached into his pocket to get his cellphone. "I'm going to call Haruhi right now and tell her she must try something."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you senpai."

Tamaki looked up to see Hikaru and Kaoru standing there both dressed in capri pants and sleeveless hoodies. Hikaru had dark blue capris and a light hoodie whereas Kaoru had light blue capris and a dark blue hoodie. "Ah you two are just in time for lunch. Eat and then we'll get down to business." He stopped then looked up from his phone. "What do you mean you wouldn't do that?"

"You promised Haruhi you would leave her alone to study today. In fact Kaoru and I have the same test to take but we hope to get our studying in later tonight after this." Hikaru explained.

"He has a point Tamaki. We did promise Haruhi unless it was an emergency we wouldn't bother her today." Kyoya said finishing his tea.

Tamaki looked crestfallen but he knew they had a point. "Oh all right." Seconds later his attitude did a full 180. "As soon you two are done eating we will begin the photoshoot."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and snickered. "Actually boss Hikaru and I had had a better idea. Why don't we make it into a movie instead of a photo album? I'm sure the ladies would enjoy that immensely."

"Are you two actually willing to do something like that?" Hunny asked eating his 12th petite four.

"Yes but there would be some things we would have to add. Kyoya-senpai, do you think you could play the 'father' giving the 'bride' away to be married?" Hikaru suggested.

Tamaki's ears perked up at the sound of the word 'father' and his eyes widened. "Kyoya's your mommy. I'm the daddy! And I will be giving the bride away in the movie."

"But boss, I was hoping you could be my best man." Hikaru said.

"The best man hmm? That part only fits for the best person and I am of course the best." Tamaki answered. "But I still want to be…." He trailed off. "Well if Kyoya wishes to take my roll as daddy for one day I suppose I can handle it."

"Wait what about me?" Hunny asked his eyes glazing over with tears.

"Well Hunny senpai, we were hoping you could play the minister. You are the oldest after all and who better for the roll then you?" Kaoru explained.

Hunny's face beamed with happiness. "I'll do it!" he shoved another petite four into his mouth.

Kyoya looked up from his cup of tea. "So a movie instead of a photo album hmm? I was not prepared for this but I'm sure I can pull a few strings." He reached into his cell phone. He stopped in mid gesture when he heard the rig followed by the laughter that made everyone else's skin crawl.

"Wait! If you're going to have a wedding movie what better way then to be traditional and have a 'family member' record it from a camera often used by commoners?" Renge said as she stepped off the rig.

"But Renge-chan we don't have a commoners camera." Hunny said wiping his face.

"Why don't you call Haruhi and see if she can take a break from her studying and help us out. Mori-senpai do you think you'd be able to work one if she has one?' Kaoru suggested.

Mori only nodded taking another petite four into his mouth.

Hikaru pulled out his cell. "I'll give her a call now. She'll probably react better to either me or Kaoru then you boss."

Tamaki's position changed in less than a second. He was now sulking in his corner of woe after pouring himself another cup of tea.

Hikaru stepped a few feet away from the others when Haruhi answered.

"This better be good." Haruhi stated obviously annoyed.

"Depends on how you look at it." Hikaru answered. "We have a small favor to ask of you."

Haruhi went silent for a minute. "Tell me the favor and I'll see what I can do as long as it's nothing to do with any crazy idea from Tamaki-senpai."

"Well first do you have a video camera?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, it's not the greatest but it suits dad and I just fine whenever we want to do some recording of any trips we might take in the future, why?"

"Well there was a change of plans for the wedding album and we decided to make a video instead. Renge suggested we use a video camera often used by a commoner and we were wondering if we could borrow yours." Hikaru explained.

"The only way that camera leaves my place is if it's glued to my hand. In other words, 'no'." Haruhi answered.

Hikaru sighed deeply as he walked back over to the others. He muted the mouth piece and looked, up. "She has one but she saw she won't let us borrow it."

Kyoya reached out for the phone and put it up to his ear. "Haruhi, I'll make a deal with you. You allow us the use of your camera for the next 48 hours and you'll be excused from club for any two days you choose no questions asked."

"You drive a hard bargain Kyoya-senpai. But it's a bargain I'm willing to accept under three conditions." Haruhi answered.

"And what pray tell might those conditions be exactly?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh they're simple really. Before you return it have the camera battery full charged, you use a tape not provided by me and if anything happens to it you either pay to get it fixed or replace it." Haruhi said.

"Minor conditions I see. No problem. Well be by to pick up the camera in about twenty minutes. And I apologize for taking you away from your studies." Kyoya responded.

"No problem Kyoya-senpai, I was taking a break to have lunch and take care of laundry. I plan on returning to my studies after you pick up the camera.."

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Yes well we will see you soon then. And thank you again Haruhi."

"No, no senpai, thank you."

Kyoya ended the call and handed the phone back to Hikaru. "I'm going to Haruhi's to pick up the camera, does anyone wish to come with? I will only have room for two."

"Takashi and I will go with!" Hunny spoke up happily. He turned to Tamaki and the twins. "If that's all right with you three of course."

"Don't worry Hunny-senpai. These three need to be fitted for their costumes." Renge said with a look in her eye that only screamed fangirl. "The master of moe is on the case!"

Tamaki and the twins looked at their child-like senpai with pleading eyes, all saying. '_HELP!'_

Twins: Is that a considered a cliffy?

Akkadia: If it is blame it on my lack of motivation to give a (explosion).

Kyoya: She is upset.

Haruhi: Please review if you wish for the ticked off authoress to continue.

Hunny: 3 reviews= chapter 13


	13. The Wedding?

Tamaki: The Ouran host club welcomes you to chapter 13 (shivers and surrounds himself with good luck charms)

Haruhi: (looks at Tamaki confused) what's wrong with senpai?

Twins: This is chapter 13. It's known as an unlucky number over in the western side so boss is taking that into tradition.

Akkadia: (rolls eyes) Well obviously I've reached chapter 13 let's hope luck stays on my side for this. Also since I don't know much about Japanese weddings the reason it's written out the way it is will actually be said in the story.

Kyoya: The authoress has no ownership over us. Sue her and you'll have the whole hostclub at your back.

Chapter 13: The Wedding?

Haruhi stepped outside and leaned against the railing of the balcony. It wouldn't be long until her temporary guests would be stopping by to pick up her camera. Knowing it would be best just to wait for her senpai downstairs she slipped on her shoes and sweatshirt and made her way down the steps. Seconds later a black limo pulled up catching everyone's attention.

Mori stepped out and met Haruhi half way accepting the fair sized black bag. "This is the camera?"

Haruhi nodded, "Yes, like I told Kyoya-senpai please be careful. That wasn't cheap. I expect it back in 48 hours. The batter should last at least 18 hours but I'm sure you won't need it on that long. It's fully charged so don't worry about that. I also included the type of tape to get in there as well."

Mori only nodded as he headed back down the stairs to the limo.

Kyoya rolled the window down and glanced out. "As promised Haruhi you will have the camera back by this time Monday."

Haruhi glanced down and nodded. "Thank you senpai. Will you or anyone enjoy a cup of tea?" she really didn't' have the time but felt it would be rude not to at least offer.

"Thank you kindly Haruhi but no. We have to be heading back.." Kyoya answered before Hunny could voice his opinion.

"Well please send my best to the others and good luck.

"We'll see you later Haru-chan!" Hunny yelled out having moved from his seat in the limo to Kyoya's window.

Haruhi only smiled as she waved to her senpai before walking back into her apartment. "Now where was I?"

"Renge have you lost your mind!" Kaoru asked backing away from the club's manager.

Renge looked at the long white dress she was holding and shook her head. "No Kaoru in fact I'm quite serious." She stepped forward and started dancing around the room. "Everyone knows a innocent bride will wear white in her first wedding to symbolize her purity. So unless you're not telling us something you better get in that dress."

"But I'm not a girl and I don't intend to pretend I'm one. If you wanted a male and female in this wedding video you should have convinced Haruhi to do it!" Kaoru protested. "And as for my love life Renge; _that _is none of your business."

Tamaki stepped forward. "Well why don't you just wear a white tux and Hikaru wear a black one?"

Hikaru nodded. "That's sound like a plan. I wouldn't want Kaoru to be uncomfortable on our wedding day."

"So I guess that means we're going to make this a western style ceremony correct?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't see any other way to do it." Renge responded trying to hold back her look of disappointment. It was obvious she wanted Kaoru to wear the dress.

Kaoru walked over and grabbed the white tux from the wardrobe and looked at it. "It's a good thing Kyoya-senpai thought of everything."

"Speaking of Kyoya he as well as Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai should be back soon I think." Tamaki said looking at his watch. "When Hunny senpai gets back he'll have to get his outfit on too." He sat back against the couch. "I only wish Haruhi could have joined us for this."

"Well despite her being unable to join us she does send us her best." Kyoya said as he led the cousins back onto the house. "We have the camera. I assume everything else is set?"

Tamaki nodded. "Of course we have the 'movie set' all ready." He pointed to a long carpet leading up to a makeshift altar. "We also set up as stepping stool for Hunny senpai. It wouldn't look good if Hikaru and Kaoru had too look down. No offense senpai."

Hunny was following Renge to the wardrobe to get his own outfit on. "It's okay Tama-chan."

"So lets make sure we got this right. Boss is going to be my best man Kyoya-senpai will be Kaoru's father walking him down the aisle, Hunny-senpai will the priest to marry us and Mori-senpai will be the camera man?" Hikaru asked.

"Yep that about settles it." Tamaki said.

"Wait shouldn't the other groom have a best man too?" Kaoru asked.

"You know you're right Kaoru. Mori-senpai, would you care to stand in as Kaoru's best man?" Kyoya suggested.

Mori looked over at Kyoya then Kaoru before nodding. "Sounds fine."

"But who will run the camera then?" Hunny asked.

Renge stepped forward. "I will of course!" she took the bag from Mori and pulled the camera out. "I take it you picked up a tape for the camera?"

"Yes it should be in the bag. Haruhi said the battery is fully charged so we won't have to worry about that." Kyoya answered as he walked to the wardrobe and pulled out how suit. "I'll be back in a moment. Mori-senpai. I believe you will find a suit in there that will fit you." He turned his attention back to Renge, "Please be extra careful with that Renge."

Renge was holding it as if it were a delicate piece of pottery. "No worries Kyoya if it's something of Haruhi's I'll protect it with my life."

"Wow it seems Kyoya-senpai thought of everything again." Kaoru pointed out. "Then again when it comes to something that could make money or the club he pulls out all the available stops." He grabbed his tux and walked into the bathroom. "I'll go and change."

Hikaru picked up his own tux. "I'll join you." He followed his twin into the bathroom. He didn't get very far though before Renge reached out and grabbed him by the arm.

"I don't' think so. Everyone know the groom shouldn't see his bride in her dress or in Kaoru's case is suit until right before she or in this case he walks down the aisle up to the alter. " Renge pushed Hikaru in another direction. "It's bad luck if you see him before hand. Now get going."

Hikaru couldn't believe how detailed this 'wedding' was becoming. It seemed the only thing keeping it from being real was the fact that Hunny was the priest and not qualified to actually marry him and Kaoru. Then again it wouldn't be right anyway since he and Kaoru were related. Oh well. It was for the ladies and if word did get outside the school they could easily vouch for their actions because that's exactly what they were doing; acting.

Kyoya turned to look at the others. "Everyone feel free to change in one of the other bathrooms. We'll meet in the courtyard in fifteen minutes." With that he walked off with his suit in hand.

Fifteen minutes later the others stepped back into the courtyard; save Kaoru who by tradition had to 'hide' so his 'spouse to be' wouldn't see him in his matrimonial garments resulting in good luck in the marriage.

"Hey Tama-chan if I noticed we have chairs set up but no one to play the guests. Shouldn't the family be together for something like this?" Hunny asked just before they were to start shooting.

"Oh yes Kyoya mentioned he will be digitally adding the congregation when he does some editing to the film" Tamaki explained. "We know this won't go flawlessly and if we want to be able to distribute it to our customers and guess it needs to look perfect so a little editing may be required."

"That makes sense." Mori said as he set Hunny down from his perch on his shoulders. "I suppose we best get into our places."

Hunny went to the end of the aisle and climped up onto the platform. Hikaru took his place beside him and folded his hands in front of his chest. He took a deep breath and nodded to Renge who started up the music from the stereo and then started filming.

"Action."

A traditional wedding march began playing and Tamaki walked down the aisle in keeping in step of the rhythm of the music. Once he was half way Mori followed keeping in step with the blonde.

Once Tamaki was standing beside Hikaru and Mori was standing opposite Hunny nodded towards Kaoru.

"Well let's up we do this justice huh?" Kaoru said taking Kyoya's arm.

The vice president led his khouhai down the aisle. As the neared Hunny and the others Kaoru decided then and there to ask a question he should have asked sooner.

"Uh Kyoya-senpai, what are Hikaru and I supposed to do at the you may kiss your 'spouse'?"

Kyoya stepped in his tracks.

Akkadia: Cliffy? I think so.

Tamaki: am I wrong to be anxious to know where she plans on taking this?

Hunny: I wanna know too!

Akkadia: If you want to know what happens next you know what to do.

Twins: 3 reviews = chapter 14!


	14. Here comes the ?

Tamaki: The ouran host club welcomes you to chapter 14!

Twins: It's about damn time.

Akkadia: I was busy so back off. *turns to readers* Oh this whole story takes place before Haruhi has met her quota ok.

Hunny: (still snacking on petite fours from previous chapters) Kadi-chan doesn't own us so don't sue!

Akkadia: Thanks Hunny! on with the fic!

Chapter 14 Here comes the?

"Cut! Kyoya you're not supposed to stop in the middle of the aisle!" Renge shouted.

Karou looked over. "Sorry that's my fault. I asked him a question. I suppose we should have discussed it sooner."

"What was the question?" Tamaki asked.

"Well in all weddings after the announcement of the new married couple is made they have to kiss don't they?" Hikaru asked reading the look on his brother's face.

"So we want to know what needs to be done when we reach that point." Kaoru continued.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Simple really. The two of you will lean towards each other and tilt your head at a certain angle. Renge will film from a point where it will appear you two will kiss."

"Hmm, that should work." Hunny said smiling. "Um guys I think we should go throught a rehearsal first before we start the filming itself."

"Good idea senpai." Tamaki beamed. "In fact I'm surprised none of us thought of that in the first place to be honest."

"It's because you were so excited to put this together boss." The twins responded in unison.

"But a rehearsal may best before we start the actual filming." Kyoya said turning to Renge. "I believe you can retape over what we just filmed."

Renge was already rewinding the tape and set the camera on the table where it would be safe. "Well let's start at the beginning then." She started the music.

Tamaki nodded and waited a few seconds before starting down the aisle stepping in time with the wedding march.

Once he was halfway down Mori started down the aisle. The two of them took their respective places on each side of the altar.

Renge nodded her head giving the okay for Kaoru and Kyoya.

Seeing their cue Kyoya led Kaoru down the aisle stopping in front of Hunny and smiling.

"Okay cut that looked good." Renge said stepping toward. "Hunny-senpai, do you know your lines?"

Hunny held up a small black book, which was to be used as a prop bible. "Yep I wrote then all in here! That way I won't forget!"

"Clever senpai." Hikaru stated turning his attention to the club manager and now director of the crazy production. "So should we go over the vows and lines or?"

"Well actually I was wondering if we should make things really interesting. But uh we would need Haruhi here for the idea to work." Renge stated.

"That's not possible Renge. We promised Haruhi we would leave him alone today to do his studies." Tamaki explained remembering to address his 'daughter' as male around the host club manager.

Renge's face almost looked crestfallen. Seconds later she had a look of determination. "How dare Haruhi call himself a member of the host club if he's skipping one of the greatest events in the history of the host club."

"She talks like it's been around for centuries." Hikaru and Kaoru muttered.

"We have to get Haruhi here to play the one who objects to the marriage between Hikaru and Kaoru!" Renge shouted her eyes glistening with thoughts of 'moe'.

"Well we may be able to ask him to come here for another bargain." Kyoya stated reaching for his phone from his pocket. "Please excuse me." He headed back into the house and dialed Haruhi's number.

"Why is when I have to study you guys keep calling me?" Haruhi asked not bothering to say hello.

"I apologize Haruhi but we have another favor to ask you and I think you'll like what I'm going to offer in return." Kyoya explained cutting right to the chase.

"What is it?"

"Give us 2 hours of your time today and I will remove 200 requests from your expected quota." Kyoya offered.

"Why do you guys want me there?" Haruhi asked. "Having trouble running the camera?"

"Actually no we figured that out easily. Renge has requested your presence to play a role in the wedding video." Kyooya explained. "She believes you should be the one who objects to the marriage."

Haruhi slapped her forehead. "I should have expected something like that." She sighed deeply. "You said just 2 hours right? Hmm well I guess I can spare that. But not a minute longer got it?"

"I understand. A car will be around to fetch you in 15 minutes."

"Do you guys want me to wear anything particular?" Haruhi asked.

"A simple suit should suffice. You're role is for a male of course so you'll have to dress the part." Kyoya answered. "You will also be given a few lines nothing too harsh."

Haruhi stiffened. "I'll do what I can but no promises."

"Very well we will see you in 15 minutes." Kyoya hung up and shoved his phone in to his pocket. He turned heel and headed back out of the mansion.

"So?" Tamaki asked.

"Taken care of. I will be going to get Haruhi myself. And I will be going alone." Kyoya explained. "I only came to inform you guys." Without waiting for an answer the host club vp headed back into the mansion paging for his driver on the way.

"Well things really are going to get interesting aren't they?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. No one noticed the devil horns they were trying to hide.

Haruhi searched her closet and found the suit she had worn at the first party the host club had at the beginning of the year. It wasn't fancy but it was clean and would have to do for the role requested of her.

Luckily for the disguised first year haruhi's dad was at work and didn't question his daughter's reasons for wearing the suit. After making sure she had dinner ready to be cooked when she got home the cute brunette pulled the suit of the closet and made sure it was out of sight before waiting by the door for the limo to pull up.

When the black sleek vehicle appeared the 1st year raced down the stairs and into the back seat not wanting anyone to see the suit.

"Waisting no time are you?" Kyoya asked, his laptop propped on his knees. Thanks to all the commotion between Katoru and Narumi he hadn't been able to stay ontop of the host club-bidding page. Now that he had piece and quiet he used that time wisely and caught back up.

Haruhi said nothing as she sat opposite her senpai. Ever since she had been forced to join the host club she had spent her fair share in the backs of limos so by now the fancy interior didn't faze her anymore. "So what are the lines I'll have to say."

Kyoya looked up and flashed a quick smile. "You will have one or two lines. The main one you will have to put a lot of emotion to is simply 'I object'. I'm sure that shouldn't' be too hard for you. Go ahead and give it a try."

Haruhi cleared her throat. "I object."

Kyoya looked at her blankly before he busted out laughing.

For a split second Haruhi wasn't sure what to say to her senpai's reaction. Finally she cleared her throat and waited for a response. It had been the first time she had heard the shadow king laugh before.

Kyoya took a moment to catch his breath before focusing his attention on Haruhi. "I'm sorry but I've heard more emotion in Mori-senpai." Knowing there may be a way to get the girl to say her lines right he looked up. "Haruhi do you remember when Tamaki's grandmother almost had him marry that Eclaire Tonair? If you had been at their wedding would you have allowed it?"

"Well if Tamaki-senpai would have been happy I would have kept my mouth shut." Haruhi answered.

"Okay but what if Tamaki wasn't happy and he relied on you two put a stop the wedding how would you have stopped it?" Kyoya asked. "What would you've said?"

"I object!"

Kyoya's eyes widened for a second and then he smiled. "Remember how you did that and you'll blow everyone away." He wouldn't tell her she sounded like she was objecting to losing the most important person in her life.

By the time they reached the Otori estate Kyoya knew the others would be curious as to how their only female host was going to handle the whole set up.

Haruhi followed her senpai into the mansion having only visited it once but never seeing the interior of the massive building. "Uh senpai, is there a place I can change?"

Kyoya pointed down the hallway. "Second door on the right is the guest bathroom. Be quick." With that he headed back out to the courtyard were there was evidence of Tamaki's irritable pacing.

"Oh good you're back. Boss has been driving us up the wall." Kaoru said leaning against his brother's shoulder. "Where's Haruhi?"

"Changing into his suit. He should be here soon." The club manager still had no clue of Haruhi's true gender and the host club by instinct still kept their youngests member's secret hush hush.

"I'm here." Haruhi announced stepping out into the courtyard. Seconds later she was tackle glomped by her 'father'.

"Haruhi I'm so glad you're here! There's something you absolutely must try before we do anything else." Tamaki announced.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked trying her hardest to catch her breath. She tensed up when she realized there was something sticky and goey clinging to her suit.

Tamaki pulled away when he realized the petite fours he had intended to give his 'daughter 'were now sticking to her clothes. "Oh Haruhi I'm so sorry."

Haruhi opened her mouth to respond but was stopped when an explosion echoed throughout the Otoro estate.

Nobody moved with a menacing voice yelled. "Where is Usa-chan?"

Mori: *holding Hunny down*

Haruhi: Are you sure it was wise to stop there?

Akkadia: I figured I should leave me readers in suspense so they have something to look forward to next chapter.

Tamaki: They don't call you the cliffy queen for nothing do they?

Kyoya: 3 reviews = chapter 15


	15. Change of Plans

Tamaki: (from withing Akkadia's clothes hamper) The Ouran Host Club welcomes you to chapter 15!

Haruhi: Senpai get your hands off me. (sighes) Whose brilliant idea was it to hide from Hunny-senpai in here?

Kyoya: the twins of course.

Twins: *gloating* It gives us an excuse to get close.

Akkadia: (sweatdrops while looking at the hamper) Ooo kkkk... Well guys I don't own them wish I did but I don't.

Hunny: (ticked off) On with the fic...

Chapter 15: Change of Plans

Mitskuni Haninozuka was known for being the cutest loveable most adorable member of the host club. No one could ever argue with his smile and all the girls loved him. Hunny as he was often addressed as was always seen carrying around a stuffed pink rabbit handmade by his grandmother known as Usa-chan. It was a rarity for said rabbit to not be seen with Hunny but it did happen.

This was not one of those times…

Everyone turned to see a dark blue and violet aura surrounding the shortest host. It was so strong even Mori had to keep his distance. "I said where is Usa-chan." Hunny asked this time quieter but more deadly.

"Okay nobody panic. I'm sure Usa-chan is somewhere around here." Tamaki said having completely forgotten the fact he had smeared a handful of petite fours on Haruhi's suit.

Kyoya was already summoning the staff to search the entire mansion. "Hunny-senpai. I ask you to keep calm. The staff will find your rabbit." He turned to Haruhi. "It looks like you will need a replacement for a suit." He motioned to the wardrobe inside the mansion. "Feel free to see if you can find one in your size and use the same room to change in."

Haruhi nodded and walked over to the wardrobe to search for a suit.

"Now while Haruhi's changing should we run through the ceremony again just to be safe?" Tamaki asked.

"We'll have to figure out where we're going to put him." Kyoya said as he flipped through the makeshift script.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Renge asked. "One of the lines that Hunny-senpai says is "If anyone objects to the joining of these two indivuals speak no or for ever hold their peace.' That's when Haruhi will stand up and say 'I object.'"

"Okay that should prove easy, now shouldn't Haruhi have a reason to object to the marriage?" Tamaki asked obviously annoyed at the fact his 'daughter' was playing that role.

Before anyone could answer Haruhi stepped forward still dressed in the petit fours covered suit. "I have some good news and some bad news." Reaching from behind her back she pulled out a small stuffed pink rabbit. "The good news is I found Usa-chan."

Hunny jumped off his cousin's shoulder and walked to Haruhi and taking the stuffed rabbit it from her and hugging close to his chest.

"What's the bad news Haruhi?" Renge asked sitting down in one of the chairs.

"I can't find a suit that fits me." Haruhi said.

"Whoeve said Haruhi would have do wear a suit?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah no one ever said Haruhi couldn't be portrayed as a girl." Kaoru added.

"Wait you two aren't thinking?" Tamaki asked.

"Yep. We have an idea. Why doesn't Haruhi play the mom of one of us claiming she objects to the wedding. And since there may be some in the host club or at school or disapprove of this arrangement we can claim in the movie we are identical but not related." Hikaru explained.

"Will I have more than one line then?" Haruhi asked.

"Yep. In fact we wrote a small script for you." Kaoru said handing her a sheet of paper. "There aren't too many lines though so you wont' have to have a panic attack."

Haruhi looked over the lines and looked up at the twins. "Okay I think I can do this but there's just one problem. I don't' have a dress to wear."

Everyone turned to see Renge getting smoke coming out of her ears.

Standing up and grabbing Haruhi by the wrist she stepped up onto the rig. "Come with me Haruhi! I'll be able to find you a dress."

Not knowing where the rig led to Tamaki took a hold of Haruhi by the other wrist. "That's all right Renge I'm sure Kyoya's sister has a dress we could borrow."

"Actually she does. She's going to hang it on the bathroom door just down the hall. Feel free to change and we'll see you back here in about fifteen minutes." Kyoya said.

Grateful for not being forced on the rig Haruhi gave Tamaki a one armed hug and headed towards the mentioned room. "I'll be right back."

Everyone watched Haruhi walk off before turning their attention to Tamaki who hadn't moved from the spot where Haruhi had hugged him.

"Boss? Hey Boss you in there?" Hikaru asked waving his hands in front of the host kings face and received no response.

"Looks like boss was taken by surprise when Haruhi hugged him." Kaoru said.

"Is Tama-chan going to be okay?" Hunny asked clutching Usa-chan for all he was worth.

"I don't know." Kyoya said knowing the reason his best friend had gone into the state of shock.

"Wait if Tamaki went statue on us because Haruhi hugged him does that mean he's been keeping the fact he's attracted to men a secret all this time?" Renge asked, her eyes lighting up.

Tamaki snapped out of his trance. "No no, it's just I never expected Haruhi to hug me. She's not a very touchy feely person so I just found it surprising she would hug me and I well. I'm 100% straight!"

Renge looked at Tamaki like he had lost it. "If you say so." Turning to the twins she cleared her throat. "So what were the lines that you gave to Haruhi?"

"You'll find out soon enough." The twins answered. Hikaru was standing behind Kaoru with his arms wrapped around his brother's waiste and his head resting on his shoulder.

Before the others could protest Haruhi stepped out into the courtyard dressed in a simply pale blue dress. "Is this okay?"

Every one turned slowly to see Haruhi standing there. The twins being themselves wolf whistled which earned them both fists to the head from the only female host.

Hunny stepped forward and tugged the edge of Haruhi's dress. Once the girl had kneltd down so the two of them were basically eye level Hunny surprised everyone by placing a light kiss on Haruhi's cheek. "Thank you for finding Usa-chan."

Haruhi touched her cheek where the kiss still lingered before chuckling, "It was no big deal senpai. He somehow managed to lost among the outfits in the wardrobe that's all."

Renge stood there dumbfounded for several seconds before screaming so loud it made everyone cover their ears and wince. "That was the cutest thing I have ever seen! We must fit that into the picture!"

"Don't even think about it otaku!" the twins said stepping forward. "We have this planned out exactly the way we want it to go. And you're not going to mess it up."

The others nodded in agreement seeing as how the new twist to the 'video' would only had confusion and a lot more hassle. "Now are we ready to try a rehearsal with Haruhi?"

"Sounds good. Let's get into our places." Kyoya said.

"Where do I go?" Haruhi asked.

"You'll sit in that chair. The mother of the groom will always have a front row seat. That's all all wedding work." Renge said pointing to one of the chairs in the front row.

Haruhi took her seat and looked over her lines again. "I'm guessing the rest of the congregation will be added later?" she asked.

"Yes I'll take care of that personally." Kyoya answered.

"All right everyone places." Renge said. "And action!" she played the music and once again the others went through their steps. Once they had reached Haruhi's part she stood up and remembered the way she had said the line in the limo.

"I object!"

"What is your reasoning for objecting to these two joining?" Hunny asked winging it since he hadn't been given any other lines.

"I never approved my son to marry this worthless excuse for a copy." Haruhi said with as much feeling as she could. Outwardly she could pass off for an actress. On the inside she felt like a complete idiot.

Hikaru turned around. "Mother please. You gave me your blessing. You can't take that back now. Father would be displeased."

Haruhi opened her mouth to stammer. "Very well my son. If it will please your father and make you happy then I will be happy."

Hikaru walked forward hugged Haruhi. "That's perfect, but do a little more when the camera is rolling." He whispered into her ear before turning back to Kaoru. He took his brother's hand into his own and nodded to Hunny.

"Now-" Hunny began before continuing his lines.

When the moment for the kiss came Renge shouted. "Cut! I think we should save that part for when the camera is rolling. And I think you two really should kiss!"

The others turned slowly to look at her as if she ahd completely lost it.

"Are you crazy? Do you want a riot to start!" Tamaki asked.

"We don't care we'll do it." Hikaru and Kaoru said plainly. "It would just be acting."

"Well if we put a notice on the movie about the kiss do you think it would cease any trouble?" Haruhi asked.

"Perhaps. But it may start unwanted rumors for you two as well as a fair amount of trouble." Kyoya responded.

"Nothing we can't handle." Hikaru said.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"True."

"So is the kiss in or not then?" Haruhi asked.

The others turned to the twins for an answer.

Hunny: (smiling) Yea! I got Usa-chan back!

Tamaki: Does that mean it's safe to come out then?

Kyoya: With akkadia's readers left hanging from that cliff hanger. I don't think so.

Akkadia: (innocently) What?

Haruhi: (rolls her eyes) 3 reviews = chapter 16.


	16. AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ

A/N: To all current and possibly future readers of Trustworthy vs Untrustworthy. I highly regret to say I will no longer be updating this story. I have lost interest as well as a decent direction for the plot to go and trust me I have wracked my brain as hard as I could for somewhere to go with it. I do apologize for all who were interested in in what was going to happen but to be perfectly honest even I didn't know. Also this story wasn't getting anywhere anyway considering I refused to 'copy everyone else' by putting Kaoru in danger and having Hikaru rescue him. Plus in my opinion it was one of my least popular ones anyway. Also for those of you wondering what twincest intentions there would have been I will give an all out spoiler. I would have had two kisses happen between them. One would indeed be the 'wedding kiss' and two at the very end but as mentioned earlier I could not seem to get an idea to flow correctly. I humbly apologize to anyone I have am or will be dissapointing. I may return witha new story but this time lol. I promise it will be completely thought out. Happy reading to all! And good luck to all writer's facing writer's block. Also I may update this in the future if any ideas spring on me so I will keep it up but for now please do not look for one any time soon. Again I apologize.


End file.
